


Pretty Fragile Things

by nanjcsy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Choking, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, M/M, Mild Thramsay, Nannerverse, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Sociopaths, Survival Horror, Torture, Trapped, human taxidermy, inspired by Halloween, inspired by The Collector/The Collection, inspired by Wolf Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor and Sandor Clegane are killers. They have a lair. They hunt every few months. This time they have found a club that offers them the perfect prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalking The Prey

The music was too loud, the smoke was too thick and the heat was suffocating. The flickering lights that looked like Christmas lights gone wrong should have put half of these kids into a seizure. Gregor sat on a stool with his back resting against the wooden bar. In spite of the intense crush of writhing bodies, no one would dare not give Gregor a seat. He was nearly a giant and knew how to use his size to get exactly what he wanted. Tonight he wanted to hunt.

He has evaded the law so far, it always pleases him to read the papers later and see the media frenzy. He has made several television crime programs now. Every few months he hunts. Sometimes its a female, sometimes a male, it makes no difference to him, really. Sometimes it is a group of them. Doesn't matter. Once he gets them to his special lair, lovingly crafted through the years with the help of his brother, they will be hunted and caught. If they survive the traps, Gregor rewards them by torturing and killing them. On occasion he allows his brother to help him, but sometimes he just wants to be alone when he hunts.

Tonight he has allowed Sandor to join him. The boy did so well in school recently, he has not had any fights, no girlfriend troubles, no getting caught by the police for stealing, speeding or dealing weed. He even pulled his grades up enough that he might actually graduate this year. So Gregor told the boy that tonight he can pick one of his own. Usually Gregor makes the decisions and Sandor can only play with whoever Gregor isn't interested in. Or get the leftovers when he was done. Tonight it was Sandor's turn to be the predator on his own. So as he shifted on the seat and smokes, drinking whiskey, he watched Sandor stalking about. In this crowd, Sandor's scars and Gregor's over-sized body with his shiny bald head aren't considered something to stare at.

There were pierced faces, tattoos on shaved heads, hair in spikes and braids whipping about as they all crushed together in teenage angst. Leather, chains, fishnet and latex, one girl was wearing a trash bag as a dress. As long as it was black, so that they can conform without conforming. For a second in the lights, it looked like they were a bunch of squirming bugs with hard black shiny shells, all just squirming about. Gregor longed to crush them, he yearned for it, thirsted for it. And stopped himself by downing whiskey. Sandor better hurry the fuck up and pick someone before I just start taking them and killing them in the bathrooms one by one. He envisioned drowning dyed haired kids in the toilets, watching the black dye swirl with blood as they died.

Gregor crushed out his butt then looked over the crowd, trying to spot his brother. It wasn't hard, in spite of all the kids, his brother was almost as wide and tall as he was. He made sure that Sandor worked out as much as he did. They needed to keep in shape for their projects. There was that large head with carefully styled long brown hair. It nearly hid the scars he gave his little brother back when their parents were alive. Back when they were little boys. Sandor had touched one of his toys and Gregor made damn sure that the little fucker knew never to do that again. The stay at the pediatric mental health clinic was worth it. Gregor came home to a scarred brother, a nervous mother and a pissed off father. A quick overdose of prescribed sedatives took care of mother. Father was harder, Gregor needed Sandor to help him.

His little brother had learned his lesson and was not about to ever disobey Gregor. Sandor had been like a robot, but he did cry as Gregor tortured that bastard that beat him daily. Since it was Christmas, Gregor gave Sandor the present of being the one to finally kill and bury their miserable fuck of a father. Two days later, Gregor started to create the lair with Sandor's help. The boy got the taste for it, for what they could do down there. With some pride, Gregor watched as Sandor found his victim. A small girl dancing as if she was fighting, with a mess of dyed black spiky hair, it had blue tips which made Gregor sigh. The girl had thick black makeup on her lips and eyes. Looking like a racoon, the heat in the club has started to melt her makeup. Her eyeliner is coming down in thick streaks as if she had black tears.

He finished his drink and started to wander around, moving easily past the writhing black sheep. Heading  for a closer look and listen as Sandor tried to bait his prey. That is when a new flash of color caught Gregor's eye. The new boy and his friends looked terribly out of place. It is clear that they are a group from a local University, probably a frat group just going from club to bar, trying new places. They have clearly picked the wrong place. Everyone kept squirming and moshing but they started to eye the misfits. The boys were determined to get a drink and tried to fight their way through the crowd, looking about awkwardly. Four of them all bundled together at the bar but only one of them was holding Gregor's interest. This night, this hunt was for his brother, but this boy, oh he NEEDED this one.

On occasion they allow the victims to live until they were bored of them. Gregor looked at this perfect boy and knew he must take him. This kid was moving with a feline grace, his clothing was flamboyant and expensive. Such a model pretty face and body, so slight and Gregor could SMELL the weakness, the frailness of this boy. That poor young man had no idea that his fate his sealed, he doesn't know that he is a victim. That he stinks of weakness deep down and Gregor wants to dig further and find it. I need to break this one, I need to play with this one, he thought over and over. His body felt warm then numb and Gregor decided Sandor could have his prey. Just like he can take this pretty plaything. Why not take both?

 


	2. Come here..

Gregor began to ease his way over to his little breakable thing, never losing sight of him for a second. He did not approach the boys or appear to have interest. But he was watching every move the elegant boy made and those hands! The were so pale, so long and delicate, he wondered if the boy played piano or used an artist brush with those lovely white hands.  It was hard not to just himself in the mental image of breaking each finger. Slowly, it wouldn't take more than a twitch and that that delicate crack. He suppressed a shudder and made sure his erection was completely hidden.  

Another picture, that face, that lovely face screaming in agony. Head thrown back so all that lush hair falls back in a cloud, jaws open wide, his eyes bulging, tears just pouring down that porcelain skin. Gregor finally made it back to the bar and intimidated silently until all moved to another seat. Easing over, he sat next to the little group of misfits. Hunching down over his drink that he had softly but gruffly ordered, as if he was tired after work and needed a drink. Without anyone noticing, Gregor began to watch the kids carefully.

They were drunk, swaying and speaking too loudly. A handsome brown haired boy who wrapped himself around the pretty thing that Gregor wanted. The other boy was pretty like a girl, with long blonde hair whipping around him as he spoke. After a moment he learned their names, their school, their friends names and where they are now. He discovered that Renly was engaged to Loras and they planned to marry after their upcoming graduations.

Gregor pictured himself nailing Renly to one of his friend Ramsay's crosses and cutting some pieces off him. Then he would force Loras to eat it. Renly's tongue would go first, his over-dramatic voice was annoying. The hair whipping boy was named Lancel, of all things. Gregor pictured scalping him slowly.

The boys were joking, teasing each other about who's fault this club was. They did make some fun of the patrons a bit, but they weren't aggressive nor did they speak to anyone other than each other. They have decided that one more drink here should be sufficient then they will leave for the next club. Lancel stood to find the restroom and that is when Gregor made his move. He stood at the same time and his bulk collided into the boy, who wasn't steady on his feet to begin with.

Lancel fell down and Gregor instantly reached down to help him. With a face of mild surprise, slightly buzzed confusion.  "Oh shit, I am sorry. Here, let me help you up. You alright?" Renly and Loras had both turned and moved closer. "Lancel, are you going to lay on the floor all night?" They were giggling, not alarmed in the least.

Gregor helped the boy up and then moved back out of his personal space. With slightly slumped shoulders, a small smile but eyes that conveyed respect. He looked like their daddy's gardeners or the other hired help would look at them. "I really am sorry. You aren't hurt, right? Cause, see..I work here. I am a bouncer and I just got off shift. I need this job and I might get fired if I hurt you."

He made sure to speak respectfully, carefully with a slight tinge of drunken panic. Twisted his ring on his finger as if nervous about what Lancel will say to him. The man at first was indignant but he sees the servant that knows his place and it eases him. Reminds him of the fancy home and the fancy parents he came from. So a brilliant fake smile appears and Gregor knows the first thing to go isn't the hair, its those bleached teeth.

"I am perfectly fine. No problems. It was an accident and all is good. Okay?" Gregor looked relieved as he sat heavily onto his stool. "Thanks, uh..I don't know your name." Lancel and the others introduced themselves. The arrogant little princess left to use the bathroom and Gregor started to have a conversation with Loras and Renly. He spoke of the music he heard them say they liked, the shows they enjoyed and the types of clubs came up.

"We are trying this hopping thing because we are sort of looking for a different place to go. I am sick of the same four clubs." Renly said as he pawed at Gregor's plaything and he started to think about carefully pulling out every vein like fucking spaghetti. Chuckling, Gregor wrinkled his eyes and said, "This really doesn't seem to be your type of fun. I mean they all look like they are ready for a Viking funeral."

Loras and Renly giggled, agreeing. "Yeah, I think this really isn't our thing. I mean, one girl is wearing a trash bag for dress. I don't care if we try different bars, but a mosh pit full of teens pretending to be college students all writhing about in black isn't my thing." While Loras spoke Gregor watched his lips, those pretty shaped lips and he pictured them sewn with barbed wire.

"I work here because I like the money, but I can't really understand this..clientele." Lancel came back and arched a brow at how cozy the two were with Gregor. After Lancel seated himself, Gregor spoke. "Hey, listen, I am going to buy your next round of drinks. I insist, I knocked you down and I feel like I need to do this. Okay?" The three protested but then when Gregor spoke to the bartender, they thanked him. As they drank, Gregor worked on them. He got Lancel to tell him his favorite club stories, then they all spoke of what they felt the ideal club was.

"Hey, if you want a real good party, like not slumming but really good, I can take you to it. You can follow me in your car. It isn't that far, but its the best club you have ever seen, I swear it." All three looked at him with a mixture of drunk adventure and slightly sober suspicion. "Why would you want to take us to a club or party? I mean it sounds great but...you aren't exactly a college boy. You have like this huge juice head kind of look to you. I am not trying to insult you..truly..but what I mean is...we aren't folks you would hang with..so..why?"

Gregor looked at the little prick with a bashful grin and said, "Because I really need gas money. I was gonna ask for some gas money if I took you to the really good club." The three laughed a bit and relaxed again. This they can understand, the working class has trouble with money. 

"Well then, tell us about this club and we will decide." Loras said kindly and Gregor gave him a full smile. How he longed to paint that white skin with splashes of blood. "Sure, sounds fair enough to me. The main attraction is that its actually in a cave. They fixed it up so that it's lit, it's heated and won't even believe the atmosphere." He had them hooked in ten minutes and Gregor looked out over the crowd to Sandor, who nodded back. It was time to take the shiny toys home and break them.


	3. A Little Closer

Sandor had picked this club on purpose. He likes the desperate, sad kids, the angry ones, they are weakest. So he was wearing a black t shirt, his black leather jackets, his ass kicking boots and black leather pants. He usually wore them on hunts and when he was going for rides on his bike. Fitting right in and blending in spite of his tall, wide body. No one noticed him until he was ready to be noticed.

Arya was her name, her friend was Shireen and that was his ticket to them. The girl had some really bad skin problem all over the left side of her face. She kept trying to hide it with her hair and it looks like she tried to hide it under layers of make up.

He waited until some drunk ass finally staggered by and made a comment. "What the fuck happened to you? Is that on purpose, like Halloween make up or something? Well, I mean the holiday is now and your face.." The drunk trailed off when Arya was getting up to get into the man's face. Sandor moved fast and grabbed the man by his neck.

Hey! The ladies don't want to hear your drunken rambling. Get the hell away from them or you and I are gonna have words? You want that, buddy?" The drunk paled at the size of this angry teen and ran away to the other side of the club. "Sorry that happened, I know how much that sucks."

Shireen wiped away a tear and sniffed, sitting straight up. "I doubt you know how it feels. But thank you very much. It was very nice of you." Sandor grinned and leaned down towards Shireen. Moving his hair out of his face, showing the horrible burn scars. How his ear was half melted, how his eye was almost lost.

Shireen and Arya both examined his scars and then invited him to sit with them. He knew them, could nearly tell their story for them. Two little rich girls with parents that pressure them and ignore them. Cold, stern daddies that always were at work. Mommy's that might be insane or alcoholics or addicts or fucking their teachers. Either way she is too busy with the image to deal with the actual family.

The girls have everything rich little girls have but they are never really happy. So they rebel, they dye their hair, wear their strange makeup and buy clothing their parents would hate. They sneak out to places like this, they steal things from stores they don't really need. They hunger for attention and Sandor wants to give it to them.

Once the girls were comfortable talking to Sandor, he made his move. "Hey, let's blow this place. My buddy is not showing and I don't want to dance right now. There is a club happening tonight that we were going to after being here for a bit. I still want to go and check it out. It is in a cave! They have different lights in different rooms and it is crazy if you are fucked up. I have some weed with me, we could smoke then go in." Both girls seemed to be interested and equally cautious. "No offense, Sandor but it's probably not a good idea for us to go with you."

Snorting, Sandor leaned back in the small iron chair, his large legs pressed against the even smaller table. "I meant you can follow me in your car. I am not throwing you into a white van against your will. Also, as for my taking you somewhere to rape you, I am thinking the two of you would probably kill me!" Laughter came next and Sandor saw Gregor nod.

Shireen tried to stagger to her feet and Sandor steadied her. The girl was a hot mess. Her hair was a long lovely curtain of cotton candy pink hair. Her makeup was coming off due to the heat in the building. Sandor thought she looked good like that. She looked like she was melting and Sandor hoped to see that happen. "So my brother is coming with us too and looks like he is bringing more guests.


	4. Just Follow...

The large bald giant made the girls pause a bit, but then they recognized the boys. Sandor and Gregor smiled at the coincidence along with them. The little rich children would all be thrown together by their rich parents. Of course all the shiny prey knew each other. It made the girls relax and that was all that mattered. They all went outside to their cars to head to this club. Somehow it made perfect sense that Gregor and Sandor drove a large red truck.

Drunk as they were, it took the boys until they hit the cold parking lot to remember something. "Where the fuck is the car?" Whined Lancel and then Renly dropped his jaw and clapped his hands to his face. Sandor and Gregor fought not to roll their eyes. Gregor thought about driving a spike straight through his hands and face that way. Sandor thought about doing some surgery to rearrange his expressive face. "Oh no..how could we forget? We didn't drive because we all wanted to get a little fucked up tonight. How did we forget that?" The brothers laughed and the girls giggled adding some teasing.

The girls not only knew these boys, it was clear they were no threat to them. "Well, maybe the girls will let you ride with them?" Gregor suggested, not wanting to make the prey nervous by offering them a ride. Ayra smiled and opened the back door. It was a small car, but it was an expensive one that Shireen held the keys to. Sandor smiled, this one had the dad that gave things but was never around. Arya had the stern father who made her work for everything but never had time to see the work she does. Wonderful. The poor dears with such terrible worries and pain. Soon they won't have to worry about those things ever again.

 

They all piled in, limbs everywhere and laughter filled the car as they twisted into their seats. "Can't you wait to fuck?" Squealed Lancel and Renly yelled back, "I'm not fucking Loras! I am stuck! The fucking seat belt is trying to eat my ankle! What the fuck is wrong with your car, Shireen! It is eating me! Does your father think you're a midget?" Arya was nearly on the floor laughing, her makeup hopelessly running down her face.

It took them a moment to get sorted, then Shireen started the car. "Good thing I didn't drink tonight, eh?" She grinned at Arya who put a hand on her thigh. Shocked, Shireen whispered, "Are we coming out of your fucking closet finally?" Shaking her head, Arya said out loud, "No. We can't be public yet, but I think this group isn't going to tattle on us."

Gasping, Loras leaned forward. "Oh, did I just hear that correctly? You two? Oh that is wonderful! I always sort of suspected..I get why you can't say anything...I have met your fathers before. I can't imagine telling your mothers either." Loras shuddered along with the girls. Lancel and Renly gave congratulations then decided that a song in slurred voices would be the perfect way to celebrate. Shireen followed the truck and they were soon heading on a dirt road.

"What are we doing, guys?" Arya looked at her and the boys all looked at each other. "Uh..we are following two men we have never met before into a new area and a new club. But they seemed fine and they didn't even offer a ride to the guys. They have more room in that monster they drove. They made sure we understood to take our own rides. Doesn't seem like that is their intention. Sandor is kind of cute in a way, he is fine..I want to party tonight!" Arya was pumping her fist in the air, full of liquid courage.

The frat boys caught onto the excitement and began to chant, "Club!" over and over. Sighing, Shireen followed the truck, but a small worry grew in her head. She began to bite at her nails as her mother screamed about it it in her mind. They went up, they went down and Shireen has no idea where the hell they are now. "Guys, does anyone recognize this? Where are we?" None of them knew, none of them cared, the songs on the radio were more interesting. "I hope this is one of the best clubs ever because this road is beating the shit out of my car! If anything goes wrong with my car, my parents will kill me."

Another turn that wound down and then they saw it. Parking next to the truck, Shireen stared at the huge cavern. Every adventure book she has ever read, every Indiana Jones movie she has ever watched all hit her head at once. Shireen is on the honor roll and will graduate as Valedictorian next year. She does not work this hard at school for her parents or her teachers. It is for a far away college, it is to escape and become a famous archaeologist.  Her work will always take her far away for long periods of time and that is the best excuse to give her father. When he asks why she never visits, she can honestly tell him it is for work and he will admire that. Her mother will be thrilled to have her gone and won't do more than send holiday cards. Perfect.

They got out of the car, just as comically as they got in. Sandor and Gregor were walking over, laughing at the boys.  Shireen still felt an alarm that she was smothering down, because this was a CAVE. There was a large opening where music was coming from and colored lights swirled along the stone entrance. A man stood in front of the opening to the cave. He was standing casually but there was something threatening about him. His eyes were blue, but they were intense, as if he were looking through you as if his gaze could stab you. Lips curled into a smile and the whole demeanor changed. Now he was welcoming, eyes still intense and Shireen knew he was acting. Pretending to be charming and that alarm went off in her head. Dammit, why did I have to be the sober one? 

 


	5. One More Step Closer..

"Hey there." The handsome but somehow freaky guy shook hands with Gregor and sort of man hugged Sandor. "If these guys are invited by you, they can certainly go in. My name is Ramsay, I am sort of the bouncer I guess. We aren't professional of course, just a few of us that set it up every now and then. My boy is up ahead and will direct you. I need to speak to these two lunkheads for a second then I'll send them in to you." Ramsay smiled and swept an arm out to nearly push them in.

Arya charged forward, with the three boys leaning on each other, staggering behind her. Shireen grabbed her arm hard and yanked back. Sticking her face in the hairspray and prickly hair, she whispered in Arya's ear. "Hon, I am not sure about this. I really don't think we should go in there. Let's wait out here for a bit at least. See who else shows up for this club, okay?"

Arya wrapped her arms around Shireen, turning in her grip and bit her neck. "Stop being so paranoid. It's fine, it will be fun. There is music, lights and a bouncer, what else could it be? I want to dance with you." So Shireen melted into Arya's embrace and nodded. 

They followed the boys inside down a long tunnel that was covered in small white and blue lights. The music grew a bit louder as they went down a gentle slope. A small turn and there was Ramsay's boy. It was not at all what they expected to see. In fact for a moment, no one could speak or move, just stare. They all heard their parents shriek about rudeness in their heads but it wasn't something they could help.

This boy has not had a good life. He looks like the same age as Loras, Renly and Lancell, but his hair was white, pure snow. His teeth were broken and there were gaps in strange places. The man was shaking like a leaf and he was wearing a jacket, hidden up to his neck. On his hands were leather gloves but they were odd somehow.

Even in the bulky jacket it was evident how thin he was. His face was pulled and gaunt, his cheeks were hollow and every bone seemed to be trying to come through the skin. When he moved, he twitched sometimes. "Hi there. My name is Reek, follow me to the best rooms." Shireen was not just appalled at the name and sight of this person, that sounded rehearsed. Very scripted and why would he sound that way, or look that way?

This Reek began to hobble forward, he seemed scared, resigned and utterly without hope. Shireen was beginning to truly become scared and wanted out. "Wait. No, I think we all need to leave right now." She said firmly and loudly making the others groan. Arya began to try to pull her along and she dug her feet in. The host seemed wound up over this and was wringing his hands together against his chest.

"At least check out our main room before you decide to leave. I think once you see it, you'll change your mind. Please, at least look at it. I try so hard to...set it all up for everyone to enjoy. I would hate to see all my hard work wasted." Again it seemed scripted but his terror was very real and Shireen was afraid it was already too late. "No. If you want a ride you had better get in the car now. I am leaving and I won't be back to pick up your drunk asses later on."

Reek seemed to say something over and over to himself then he stopped. Shireen was ignoring the arguments from the others and searching out her car keys. She couldn't remember which damned pocket she put them in. Where the hell are her car keys? Glaring, Shireen turned to Arya. "You swiped them, didn't you? Why do you steal from me? Give them back right now, its not funny."

Swaying but frowning with indignation Arya said she hadn't touched Shireen's keys. That did it and Arya turned to the boys. "Lets follow the boy with the terrible name. I would rather dance than leave with someone who thinks I steal from her." Shireen swore and watched as the very relieved looking Reek started to hobble forward again.

"I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET HOME?" Shireen hollered but they didn't turn or respond. "Fuck. Fuck!" She couldn't leave Arya here, she isn't like that. Swearing under her breath, Shireen ran forward and caught up.

As they walked past different lit tunnels, past shut doors, the music swelled up. "We have to be close, right?" Renly looked at Reek and all the kid did was nod. Lancel piped up with, "Guess you aren't much of a talker? I don't mean to be rude or insulting or anything but..what is up with that name? Reek? I mean, why would you want to call yourself an insult?" Flinching, Reek said, "It is my name. Ramsay gave it to me. I am grateful for my name." That creepy statement shut them up for another tunnel turn then they were in a small empty room.

"I am something else too." Confessed Reek as he stood there, now staring at the floor. "I am the bait. And you followed me into the trap. You are caught now. I am so sorry but you will never leave here again." Then the boy went out the only other door in the room fast, locking it behind him. With each click, the fear grew in all of them.

"Okay, we need to get out of here. I told you we should leave, dammit! Back the way we came, come on." Shireen said, trying to take charge before panic fueled with alcohol sent the others into chaos. "There are three of them and five of us. We can fight as dirty as we have to but we are fucking leaving, okay?" Her voice was threaded with panic but it worked. They started to walk back the way they came. And an iron gate that wasn't there before, was in their way.

Shireen recalled seeing it wondering if it still would even work. It had looked so old but it is solid and it does indeed work. "We are trapped. We are actually trapped." Renly said and Arya said back, "Looks like we are going in whether we want to or not. We need to either hide or find some weapons and fight. Find a way the fuck out of here." In a small voice, a hesitant one, Loras asks, "Did anyone remember to tell someone else where we were going?" The silence made him hug Renly tightly. "Lets get moving. Whatever it is those sick fucks want, they will be coming for us. We need to move."


	6. Rats In A Maze

They ran back through the tunnel Reek had taken them, but this time they had no guide. It was just a series of turns and twists with doors locked or rooms that had no doors at all. Every knob was yanked  by panicking kids that are scared half sober. Shireen found one small room that brought a victory cry. With a violent kick, she shattered the radio that was blaring the music. "At least now we can hear them coming." 

Loras yelled he found something they had to see and they all went to the room he was standing in. "Oh, what the fuck? I mean, come on, no." Whined Lancel as they looked at the medical equipment, at the dentist chair that was royally messed up and a long steel table.

"Just find a weapon and let's go." Shireen hissed, shoving Arya a bit. "Sweetheart, you have to move. I know you aren't at your best right now, but you have to try, okay? Come on, you are the tough one in our relationship, remember?" Arya chuckled and reached for a large razor. Shireen and Renly had taken several scalpels. Loras grabbed the surgical staple gun and Lancel decided on a very sharp pair of scissors. 

Checking to make sure the tunnels seemed empty, they continued in a tight group. A voice boomed from ahead of them somewhere, startling them all. "Hey, they finally found some weapons. Took them long enough." It sounded like Ramsay then a voice they all knew was Gregor's responded. "Good. It's more of a challenge then." He sounded like he was somewhere to their left.

To the right, laughter rippled. "Not much of one, though. Look how long it took them to find any weapons. I bet they are all bunched up like little scared sheep. Let's see if we give them a reason to run more." Lancel faced towards Sandor's voice and screamed, "Why? Why are you doing this to us? We can give you money if that's what you want!"

Gregor's voice ripped through the tunnels then, condemning, enraged, insulted. "YOU LITTLE POMPOUS FUCKER! YOU THINK WE WANT YOUR MONEY? YOU RICH LITTLE SHIT, THAT IS HOW YOU GET OUT OF ANY PROBLEM ISN'T IT? YOUR RICH MOMMY AND DADDY BAIL YOU OUT WITH THEIR MONEY! HERE IS A CLUE, HONEY-BUNCH! MOMMY AND DADDY AREN'T HERE. THIS IS OUR WORLD AND WE DON'T USE MONEY HERE."

Before Lancel could fully try and stammer an apology and a plea to leave, arrows came from Ramsay's direction. "Ah fuck!" Shireen screeched as an arrow lodged itself in her thigh. Arya grabbed her and began to run into another tunnel. "This is where Sandor is, I think." She muttered between gritting teeth. It hurt like hell to run. The guys were not with them and Shireen tried to tell Arya that. "I'm sorry, but we can't go back there. You were shot by a fucking arrow, the boys will run, they will be okay."

"You are a shitty liar." Arya grinned and said, "Yeah, I know. Keep moving, we can stop in a minute to check that leg. I hate this fucking lighting. Wish we picked a tunnel with just white lights or something." The flickering black lights were giving everything a crazed and disorienting look. Trying hard to see anything coming at them from all sides, they shuffled forward until Arya fell through the floor.

Shireen tried to understand before sinking next to the small pit. Her knee landed on the cloth dyed to look like the stone and dirt floor. Arya was laying in a tangle of what looked like barbed wire. She was screaming and bleeding. "Stop! Don't move for a second, okay? You are alright, I know it hurts but you are going to be fine. Let me think for a second, okay? Just breathe, stay silent and breathe for me, love." Arya's eyes were wild with panic but she went still and tried to calm herself. "Is..is it all barbed wire?" She tried to speak calmly but there was an edge to her voice.

"Yes, you fell about four feet down into it. Now I am going to need you to listen carefully, okay? The only way out is for you to stand up. Then let me pull you while you dig your feet into the sides and climb. It is going to have to be real slow and careful. It is going to hurt like a bitch but you have to do it and not scream at all. Okay, Arya? Show me that tough girl I love to make squirm for me. That growls when she takes me in her bed when her fancy house is empty" Shireen leered down at Arya as if the situation wasn't dire and deadly. It worked. Shireen was always better at convincing others of their strengths. She was always the better liar.


	7. Hunters Taunting Their Prey

The amount of alcohol the boys had consumed was a blessing. It made them not feel the arrows until after they had run away. They were in another room before they stopped to see their own injuries. None of them were lethal. Ramsay had been trying to make them flee and separate, which worked wonderfully.

"Oh fuck me, come on, just.." Lancel trailed off as they looked at the strange items around them. A large bloodstained wooden X, a blood stained old tub with restraints attached to it. There was also a metal table that held shackles, chains, whips and what seemed to be a cattle prod. They ran.

Gregor and Ramsay were in separate alcoves but they wore the same grin. Sandor had broken off to go follow the girls. It was his night, after all, he should get to have the choice of who to catch. He had already chosen Arya as his main prey. Ramsay had his eye on Shireen and Gregor let them both know that Loras was his.

That meant Lancel and Renly were just meat to play with then slaughter. The chosen prey will also die here, but only after the hunters have their needs completely satisfied in every way they can think of. They quietly followed after the panicked prey, thrilled with the direction the boys have chosen.

Loras and Renly were holding hands as they ran, Lancel ahead of them. He stopped dead at a violet lit tunnel heading downwards. The smell was lavender and it came from over twenty strong air fresheners in pretty vases. They flickered with small candles and Lancel backed up. "I don't know why they need to freshen the smell down there, but I am not finding out. Come on, there was another tunnel only a few feet back."

Lancel didn't wait of course, he just charged forward back into the orange lit tunnel then it all went black. They could hear him scream and shout but it was too dark, there was no choice. "No, we have to keep running, dammit!" Yelled Renly as Loras tried to go towards the dark tunnel. Renly pulled Loras past the air fresheners and into the purple tunnel.    

He couldn't see at all, it was too dark, even when he tried to peer for the purple lit tunnel. He could hear Loras call for him but no matter how he shuffled towards the voice, he couldn't seem to find it. Waving his hands around him, keeping a good grip on the now silly seeming weapon, Lancel kept moving. Then something hit him on the face hard. He hit the ground even harder then something was crushing his hand. "You gonna let that go?" Gregor's voice growled out and Lancel shrieked, "Yes, yes, stop, you broke my hand!"

The weight lifted and Lancel moved his shattered hand away but then was yanked to his feet and shoved. Another hit came at his back, then at his stomach, knocking him back down. "Please stop it! Why are you doing this to me?" "Oh, poor thing. Even your friends abandoned you, because you are such a whiny little cunt." Gregor's voice snarled into his ear before another shove sent him flying into a stone wall.

Now another voice spoke, smoother, it was Ramsay's. "Pampered all your lazy life, you need someone to help you, don't you? Except no one really wants you do they? Not your family, not your so called friends, do you even have a lover? If you do, they don't really like you either. They like your money and status. You know that, don't you?" A sudden movement and there was pain, not like a hit, it was a cutting pain. Lancel cried out and his hand felt the deep bloody cut. "Shit! Look, please..I am sorry if I offended you guys. I never meant to, okay? What can I do..to fix this?"

Gregor and Ramsay were wearing their night-vision gear so they could watch the little prey freak out. The boy was turning around, panting, sobbing and bleeding. It was lovely and they closed in. "Well, here is what you can do for us. You can scream and then you can die. Thanks for understanding, buddy." Gregor answered joyfully as Ramsay began to slice all over Lancel as the boy screamed.

Thinking of Loras scrambling down the special tunnel made Gregor more excited. Lunging forward, he grabbed one of Lancel's arms and tried to rip it out. Gregor bit deeply into the boy's throat while the golden thing screamed. At the same time, Ramsay moved in and his knife sunk deep into the stomach. With an expert move, Ramsay disemboweled Lancel.

The stench grew as they kept moving forward and Renly threw up twice. Loras said twice that they should try and go back but Renly wouldn't listen. Purple lights gave way to blue ones and the tunnel seemed to get much colder too. They saw someone up ahead or something up ahead and Loras ran towards it, yanking Renly along. Someone might need help or it might be someone who came in though another way. It wasn't though, not at all.

It was a large wooden X with a skinned man tethered to it. The man was quite dead though it couldn't have been for very long. Renly was already puking again and Loras yanked him along, puke and all. A moment later they came upon another grisly sight.

A female corpse, she was hanging upside down, her arms and legs were pulled so far apart it was noticeable that the bones were broken and out of the sockets. It was also very evident that the girl had been used in every sexual way as well. Torn was too mild a word for what her private areas looked like.

They had to skirt past her in order to take another turn. Loras shoved a hand over Renly's mouth to keep him from screaming or vomiting as he shoved them both past her. The next tunnel was not as wide and there was a room up ahead. Past all the sick trophies these men have saved that adorn the tunnel. Jars of eyes, tongues and internal organs sat on the floor. The weak yellow lights hung on the ceiling twinkled on the glass.  

Bones and skulls were piled into strange patterns. A woman without arms or legs was laying on a shelf next to three heads of teen boys. Withered up, a few female corpses were hanging in a circle as if a wind chime from hell. They skirted past these horrors, trying not to look but looking anyway. The room was finally reached and they looked inside it.

Hooks of all different sizes hung on chains from the walls and ceiling. There was a cage, barbed wire, spiked collars and a knife were sitting on it. A large wooden box with a few holes in it sat nearby and on that were things that got even worse. A drill, a bone saw and that is all they had time to notice. Because Gregor had slid into the room right behind them.

Renly screamed as Gregor grabbed him, one hand on his ass, the other on his neck then threw him across the room. He collapsed to the floor with a crack that broke his right elbow. Screaming, he tried to get back to his feet, but the pain was terrible and he was vomiting again. "Pitiful, really pitiful." Gregor muttered as he started going towards his pretty little toy.

Loras turned to run after Renly then he heard a terrible sound. Chains swinging, clanking and then there was pain. He felt a hook go into his arm, another into his side, another sunk into his back and Loras howled. Trying to turn was such terrible pulling fire that Loras was forced to stay still as more hooks kept sinking into him. Gregor was moving so fast, his hands worked the chains like someone working a harp.

Gregor hauled the chains now and as Loras screamed, he moved with the hooks. "Don't please!" Loras begged as his arms went upwards and his back was pulled very straight. The hooks in his thighs were yanked and he started to slowly move them apart so his skin won't tear off. Then with a roar, Renly came running towards the giant wielding a scalpel. He managed to cut into the man's back, and Gregor let go of the chains to deal with him.

Loras was able to shut his legs again and lower his arms, but he was still stuck. He tried to ignore the pain and bit down on one of the hooks, trying to pull it out. The pain nearly made him pass out but he kept trying. Gregor bore down on the wildly swinging Renly, who was determined to save his boyfriend. As much as Loras appreciated the gesture, he knew that Gregor was only playing with Renly. He will kill him soon and so he pulled until the hook ripped out with a splash of blood. If he could just bite out the ones in his hands, he could pull the rest out. But he wasn't sure it would be in time to save Renly.


	8. Little Rabbits

Shireen kept talking calmly as Arya tried to do no more than whimper as she pulled barbed wire out of her flesh. Slowly she made it as far as a crouch. "Good girl. See, I knew you could do it. A little more now, honey." She coaxed and as Arya tried to smile at her, she saw Sandor come looming up behind Shireen.

"Look out!" Arya screamed and quick reflexes from their frequent work outs let Shireen throw herself to the side and roll away. The large boy was right there seconds later and as he leaned down for her she swung up with the scalpel. "Ahh, you cunt!" He blinked blood from his eye as a deep line seeped blood across his forehead. Arya couldn't see them anymore, they have moved from her line of vision but she heard the struggle.

A scream or two later and then nothing. She tried to struggle out of the wire digging into her calves and ankles. Sandor appeared and sat on the edge of the pit, watching Arya. "Huh..should I let you struggle out or cut you out of that mess?"

Ignoring the question, she asked, "Is Shireen dead?" Sandor grinned and shook his head. "Not yet. Just asleep. In fact, I should go bring her to the room Ramsay uses most. He has taken a shine to her, I think. So you go on and untangle yourself, maybe you'll have another chance to run before I get back."

"No! Please, wait!" Arya hollered but Sandor just got up and walked away. Then she heard him dragging Shireen away somewhere. Dragging her like a hunter drags a dead or dying animal, that is what they are now. Concentrate, breathe. You can't save Shireen if you cannot save yourself, come on, calm down. Trying to steel herself, Arya begins to rip the wire out of her skin.

Reek was collecting all the arrows, cleaning them and putting them away. He heard his Master humming, a very good sign. Ramsay was in a very good mood and that was always good for Reek. "Make sure everything in my room is ready when you finish that."

"Yes Master" Reek called back with a loving, submissive tone. "Good boy." His hair was tousled and Ramsay gave him a quick bite that made Reek's eyes water with pain. "Thank you, Master, I love you so much." With a chuckle, Ramsay admired his bite mark, licking at the blood. "I know you do, sweet Reek."

Sandor came out of tunnel, dragging a half awake Shireen by her ankles. "Here you go, look at that, delivery service, bitches!" He joked, tossing the moaning girl before Ramsay's feet. "Why thank you, Sandor! I shall even give you a tip, make sure you take out that cunt's teeth before you stick your cock down her throat." Ramsay crudely remarked, before turning to lean over Shireen. "Reek, make sure my tools are all in place." The thin boy scurried off fast to obey and Sandor left to head to his struggling rabbit caught in thorns.

Arya was sobbing, panting, sweating and bleeding everywhere, her hands slippery with it. Her fingers are nearly flayed in half in some places, trying to dislodge the damned barbed wire. When the last bit came off and she was pulling herself out of the pit, she nearly crowed in fierce triumph.

Instead, Arya settled for a grunt and tried to get to her feet. Blood was pattering onto the stone floor and she sobbed. Her pants and shirt were shredded, her skin was shredded and her hands...oh god, her hands!

She stood up and swayed for a second, stifling the painful scream she almost let out. Bad enough that Sandor can track her by the blood droplets everywhere. No sense making it even easier by vocalizing her location for Sandor first. He was coming back after giving Shireen to that blue eyed nightmare. In order to save Shireen, she must first evade or kill Sandor.

So Arya began to stagger in the opposite direction of where Sandor had gone. Skirting carefully around the pit, Arya began to study the floor as she walked. There could be another pit or a worse trap. It was a good thing that she was paying so much attention as she almost walked straight into a wire. Stopping just before it, Arya tried to see in the flickering green and red lights where it was leading to.

Swallowing thickly, she saw how if she had hit the wire it would have triggered a gun that was aimed to take out the legs of it's victim. Another tunnel this one was red lit again and she wondered if she was going in circles. Was this the same red tunnel she had been in before or a different one? Everything was so disorienting. No matter, she had to keep going, Sandor was coming for her and she had to save Shireen then the boys if they are still alive.

A little while later, Arya found herself staring at several bear traps set in the tunnel entrance to her left. On her right was a purple lit tunnel that smelled calming and she took it. Ignoring the air fresheners, hearing a scream that sounded like Shireen, she began to head down the tunnel. Another scream, but it sounded like Renly or Loras, she couldn't quite tell. The next scream was definitely Shireen and it sounded further away now.

Cursing in frustration, Arya tried to backtrack to the trap tunnel and this time when Shireen hollered it was clear. With a hiss of "fuck me" Arya began to ease her way into the small spaces between the traps.


	9. Showing The Prey How Weak It Is

They were small hooks in his hands but they sunk so deeply in some places, going right though. He tried so hard but he just couldn't pull anymore out. The pain was incredible and he just couldn't take it without passing out. Renly was being hurt, attacked and Loras could do nothing but hang and watch.

Renly got one more good swipe, cutting deeply into Gregor's arm before a large fist slammed into his cheek, breaking bone. Renly flew into a wall, bleeding and screaming in terrible pain. Gregor grabbed the hand with the blade and twisted slightly. A crack and the wrist was broken, the blade fell to the floor. "Stupid little fucker!" Gregor sneered and then sent a huge knee hard into Renly's balls.

Unable to scream or breathe, Renly sunk to the ground. Trying to curl into a ball, his mouth wide open and his face was so broken. Loras screamed and sobbed, he even pulled on the hooks which did nothing but make him scream louder. Ignoring all the noise, Gregor knelt on knee on Renly's chest then he did something that Loras couldn't believe a person could do.

He put his large fingers into Renly's open silently screaming mouth and pulled out his tongue. His other hand grabbed the dropped razor sharp metal and in a few quick jerks, the tongue fell to Renly's chest. Renly began to gurgle out screams as he choked on his blood that welled in his mouth then spilled in a thick curtain down his chin onto his chest. His eyes bugged out and his head whipped back and forth as he flopped under Gregor's weight.

Loras went ballistic. "OH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SICK PIG! YOU COCK-SUCKING, MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU GIANT MUTANT BALD FUCK! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE! YOU HEAR ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU-" Gregor flew off the writhing Renly and stormed towards Loras with a chilling look of rage on his face. Loras found himself pissing down his legs and whimpering as he tried to move back but the hooks held him too tightly.

Gregor came up to Loras like a tsunami ready to crash all over him, crush him. The giant man had flat eyes, how could he have though otherwise, even drunk? That fake humble charm was peeled away and this was what was underneath. It was rage, it was death and torture first. Loras had no idea the tears were pouring down his cheeks or that he was shaking, teeth chattering.

A large hand covered in Renly's blood grabbed both sides of his face and gave a painful squeeze. His head was pulled up to look into those blank, angry, merciless eyes. A growling voice warned, "I am going to remember every single insult you say. You are going to regret every word. Remember that you are in my world now, pretty little fragile thing. Think of that when you start to insult me. Stick with screaming and begging, it fits you better." Gregor licked the tears off Loras's face then let his face go.

Turning around, the giant went back to Renly, who has now managed to get up to his knees. He was vomiting, he was screaming while vomiting. With a grunt of disgust, Gregor walked slowly around the puking boy. He grabbed a much larger hook and sent it through Renly's back, right under the left lung. Loras screamed as Renly arched and make a squawking sound. Gregor grabbed another chain and thrust it hard into the same area on the right side of Renly's back.

"Oh, stop, please, don't do this to him!" Loras screamed, he pleaded and struggled in his own painful hooks. Gregor yanked on the two chains until Renly was hauled up until his toes could barely brush the ground. Loras watched, nearly hysterical as his lover, his best friend threw his head back and made the worst sounds he has ever heard. The hooks were firmly embedded and Renly just twitched and let out terrible gurgles of someone slowly dying.

With a malicious grin aimed at Loras, Gregor gave Renly a push to send him swinging. The hooks deepened and Renly swung while making hacking sounds, his eyes rolling. Loras screamed until he was almost hoarse. Chuckling, Gregor stopped Renly's swinging and slapped the boy so he wouldn't pass out.

"Hey, we aren't done yet, stupid little prince of a boy. Rich, popular and all your parents money can't help you at all. I want you to really get how fucked you are. I want you to understand that no one will ever know what happened to you. Ever. That Loras is going to watch you suffer and die. And he can't save you. The others can't save you." With that Gregor went to his little table and picked up something that he brought back to Renly.

He turned to Loras first with those flat shark eyes and Loras saw what he held in his hand. "You are going to watch this. If you turn away, or shut those pretty eyes, I am going to take you to that surgery room you ran into to get your pathetic weapons. I will strap you into that chair then give you a nose job that you will you be awake for." Loras never felt so useless, helpless in his life as he nodded. "Please, don't hurt Renly anymore, please!"

Gregor ignored the begging of his pretty plaything and began to very carefully remove both of Renly's eyes. Listening to the sweet music of his prey's heart breaking, Gregor then cheerfully called over his shoulder, "Renly won't be seeing you anymore, Loras. Get it, boy? See what I did there?" Loras continued to curse and plead. Unperturbed, Gregor began to remove Renly's ears. "Any last words to your lover? He won't be able to hear them soon. Get your last message in to him now, if he can even hear you through his own squealing."

Loras began to babble to Renly, swaying in his own hooks not feeling it yet. He was too frantic to notice his pulling, tearing skin. "I love you, Renly! You are the most special person in the world! You are everything to me! I love you!" "There, both ears gone. And he blacked out. Fucking weak little rich boy." Gregor moved away as Renly sagged, his skin stretching in a macabre way. Loras wailed in despair seeing how ruined his poor boyfriend was. Bloody holes where eyes and ears have been, blood pouring so fast and he was turning grey.

Gregor walked past Loras to fill a bucket in the small metal sink. "You should stop trying to struggle like that. You are just digging the hooks in deeper. Hurting yourself worse is pointless, I will hurt you soon enough. Might as well just enjoy the fact that you weren't first. I am saving you for last, pretty boy. I am going to take my time with you. We are going to have so much fun first, little prey. First I am going to finish up with Renly. A bucket of cold water should revive him."

"Please, Gregor, just kill him. Don't hurt him anymore, just me. I am right here, why not start with me and leave him alone." Loras was terrified of whatever Gregor wished to do to him but he couldn't bear to see Renly hurt anymore. Gregor carried the bucket but stopped in front of Loras for a moment. "No. You don't get to say what happens anymore. I do. And you are going to watch every single thing that I do to Renly."

 


	10. Playing With The Prey

Shireen didn't know when she had truly blacked out, but she was startled awake by a slap to the face. She became aware of several horrible things at once. Her lips wouldn't move, not the slightest bit and her wrists wore tight leather cuffs that had an attached short chain between them. They were above her head and she carefully moved them down to her chest. That is when it registered that she was naked.

There were still far worse things to worry about. Her ankles also wore straps attached to chains, but they were much thicker chains and they attached to pulleys on either side of her. Starting to make little sounds that meant to be screams, Shireen observed Reek on one side of her and Ramsay on the other. Ramsay looked manic and gleeful as a little boy getting to play a favorite game.

He held up a little tube and cheerfully announced, "It's industrial strength glue. I used it to shut your mouth. If you try really try hard enough you can break it apart. But it will strip half the skin from your lips, or as I have once observed, strip the actual lip off. Up to you, really." He tossed the tube across the room and grinned down at Shireen. "Now that you are awake and aware again, let's play." 

"Now Reek, straight up first, I will tell you when to stop." Ramsay said as he grasped the chain to the pulley that attached to the leg next to him. Shireen saw Reek do the same on his side and together they pulled. Screaming under closed lips, she felt herself hoisted by her ankles. Soon only Shireen head and upper back were still on the floor. Once her legs were pulled up perfectly straight, Ramsay said with a grin to his boy, "Ready, it's my favorite part! Yours too, right Reek?" The thin boy nodded eagerly and whined, "Yes, Master!"

Shireen felt her legs begin to open wide, too wide and she was in agony. Just before it reached an unbearable moment of dislocation, Ramsay called a halt. "Now, listen close, sweetie. If you try and squirm at all, you will dislocate or break your hips. So stay still and be a very good girl for me." It was not just the terrible pain of her legs and hips. She was never so open and exposed in her life. Her vagina and ass were as wide open as Ramsay could get them without dislocating her hips. The stretching was terrible, near to tearing the delicate flesh.

"Come here, pet. I know you have nothing left to fuck a pussy with, but this is one to be admired by all." Shireen closed her eyes in shame until a sharp slap hit her between the legs. "Open your fucking eyes." Hissed Ramsay, who has gone from happy to fury in seconds. He was baring his teeth at her and the glare from his eyes was searing. She looked up at him and tried to convey an apology.  "Better. It's always better to obey me. If you obey me and amuse me now, I might hurt you less later. Or at least I might allow you to fight me while I rape you next time."

Reek had hobbled over to stand next to Ramsay, looking at Shireen's most private part with no expression at all. When Ramsay slung an arm over the thin boy, his expression changed to terror, still he stared at Shireen. "It is a very pretty one, not used much. Not at all, I would say. Isn't she lucky that we found her, Reek? Now she won't die a virgin!" Reek nodded and wrung his hands together. "She is very lucky, Master. Extra lucky that it is you." The pathetic flattery fully restored Ramsay's humor and the cheerful maniac returned.

"Shireen, you aren't quite ready for fucking yet, sweetheart. I know you must be eager but we really should take this a little slow. After all, we are almost strangers." Ramsay rubbed his hand up and down her thigh as he spoke. "I know! A little wine to relax us, first!" He began to rub his face against her leg. "Reek! Get that bottle of wine on the table please and bring it over."

The boy shuffled off without a word to obey. Ramsay began to give tiny nips to Shireen's leg and it took everything for her not to move. Reek came back with a bottle of cheap red wine and handed it meekly to Ramsay. "Good boy!" In spite of his abused condition, in spite of his fear of Ramsay, the boy looked delighted with the praise. Shireen knew there was no help coming from this creature. Ramsay drank from the bottle and then gave a dramatic frown.

"Oh no, how silly of me. We don't have any glasses here. Not to mention, laying on the floor like that, you'd choke. Another problem, my pet Reek isn't allowed to drink from glasses or bottles like a person. But I did promise you the wine and well, my boy has done so well today, he deserves a little drink. He suffers badly from nerves for some reason, wine helps sometimes."

Ramsay tapped the opening of the bottle against his chin. "What to do, what to do...." Ramsay's face broke into a brilliant joy as he giddily spoke. "I have it! How to kill two birds with one stone! A way to give Shireen her drink and let Reek have his!" With a small laugh, Ramsay turned the bottle upside down then forced the tip of it into her. The hard glass forced it's way into her tight opening and liquid was filling her.

Shireen screeched and her lips started to part a bit, the skin ripped off but she never even felt it. The blood lubricated the raw skin still stuck and it ripped fully open. Now her screams filled the room, her begging, pleading, loud and pitiful. Reek seemed faintly sad but he remained still, waiting for his Master's commands. Ramsay grinned wider and plunged the bottle a little deeper, then moved it up and down until the last drop had to be gone from the bottle.

She shuddered and sobbed when he removed it. "There, drink fast, my pet. I am eager have us play with out little toy." Reek obediently leaned over and lapped wine from her. To Shireen's disgust, Reek began to suck the liquid that overflowed, out of her bloody and torn opening, when Ramsay ordered him to. "Please, stop, don't.." It didn't matter, Reek lapped and sucked until there was no wine left for him to find. "Get her ready for me, Reek."

Shireen cried as the trembling, wide eyed pet silently bent between her legs again. This time he licked her, spit on her labia several times then spit even more down into her burning hole. Then she felt him plunge his bony fingers inside her, pumping and twisting the fingers around. He pulled them out, spit more and then did it again. Retching in disgust, Shireen pulled her own hair to keep still.

Ramsay pushed Reek out of the way gently, teasing him. "Oh poor Reek. I don't think she likes you at all. I guess she'll have to have me instead. Besides you don't have anything to fuck her with, do you?" Shaking his head Reek responded, "No Master. I am not worthy of such a thing." Ramsay was naked now and his erection jutted forth. "Get ready, little girl. This will be one hell of a ride." 

He grabbed onto her leg then swung his leg to the other side of her. She watched as he squatted and sat on her. Then he moved upwards, then his hips pushed down hard. He tore into her and truly rode her. Griping her leg so tightly that it bruised her straight to the bone, Ramsay ruthlessly fucked Shireen.  The girl screamed to the heavens, so loud that it echoed through the tunnels.

It only drove Ramsay to thrust harder. Then he seemed to just sit hard on her, his cock impossibly deep inside her. It ripped, broke something. It was giving way feeling, a sicking sliding feeling and Shireen let out a guttural roar. That turned into vomit when Ramsay's weight caused her hips to dislocate. She never even really registered the shout of pleasure Ramsay gave as he ground hard into her, spilling himself into her ruined insides.

Reek lightly turned her head to the side so she wouldn't choke to death on her vomit at Ramsay's command. Shireen wished they would have let her die.


	11. Prey Struggles To Survive

Renly couldn't see or hear what was done to him, but Gregor made damn sure he could feel it. Loras knew he would hear the steel buzzing through Renly's fine bones until the moment he dies. Gregor went slow, he used a grinder on each of the boy's fingers, while Renly flopped around in his chains.

Truly he looked like a hooked fish and Gregor laughed at the sight. His pretty thing was crying over his boyfriend and Gregor didn't mind too much. After all, soon Loras won't ever think of anything but him. Once he starts to explore his plaything, he will have all the attention.

Loras watched through the blur of tears as Gregor started to castrate Renly. He was relieved when Renly's skin went sheet white and he hung limp, gone. "Oh, oh no...baby...I love you, I am so sorry, its over though. Okay, you are somewhere away from hurt now." He babbled as he twisted uselessly, ripping a few more hooks out in his desolation.

Gregor rolled his eyes and put his tools away. "The boy didn't make it half as long as most of my victims do. What a fucking pussy, Loras. You could do so much better." He commented as he washed Renly's blood off in the steel sink. With a wail of hatred and loss, Loras yelled, "Fuck you! I loved him so fuck you!"

Without a word, Gregor lunged for something on the table and stormed over to Loras. Shrinking back, pulling further hooks nearly out of his back with the sudden movement, he whimpered. Gregor grabbed the smaller boy's hair and snarled, "Open your mouth or I will break your jaw." With a whimpering sound, Loras opened his mouth. A large fist shoved a cold metal block into his mouth and only then did he see the tool in Gregor's hand.

Loras screamed as the metal dug deep into his gums. Ripping through nerves, yanking up the roots of each tooth, it was black hellish lava pain. Gregor took two back teeth one from each side, bottom and top. "You are so pretty, don't want to ruin your front teeth unless you force me to."

Gregor took the bit out of the pretty thing's mouth and watched him spit blood, crying. He put away his tools and set the teeth aside for later. Walking back over, he noted that Loras's cheeks were swelling fast from the tooth removal. Thick fingers pressed hard into both cheeks as Gregor's palm captured Loras's pointy little chin.

"Does that hurt like a sonofabitch? Good. I don't like it when you insult me. I don't like your fucking attitude or your filthy mouth. I want you to stand still and really take a good look at your dead swinging fuckbuddy. Take a very good look while I fix these hooks back in. I want you to think how you will look when I finish with you. That might humble your fucking mouth a bit. Because what I did to him, I can do worse, I can do so much worse to you."

Grimly, Loras tried to stay still and not scream while Gregor put the hooks back. He stared at Renly, who looked like a fucking horror show prop. His family will never know what happened to him, they will look, grieve and move onward. Yet, what if someday one of them screw up and are caught? They find the lair and the media now has footage of Renly, a most gruesome image.

Now Loras pictures himself like this or worse and his sister, grandmother or father seeing it. His friends and the whole entire world remembering him that way. No, no the thought was unbearable, worse than hooks driven tighter into his flesh.

Loras knows Gregor is right about the rich spoiled thing. He can't stand the thought of anyone finding him like that. He has to live through this nightmare. He has to stay alive at all costs.

A hook went deep into Loras's hand and he groaned. Gregor was standing in front of him now, fixing the hooks in his hands. "I..I am sorry. I shouldn't swear or insult you. Please, you don't need to hook me like this. I will do whatever you want, alright?" Loras managed to say sweetly.

Gregor sneered, "Aww..how sweet of you, muffin. You can't seduce me that way, pretty thing. I am not into silk sheets or roses or sweet oil massage moments." With a sob, Loras asked desperately, "Then what do you want? I can be anything you want, okay? Just please, stop."

Gregor did stop then, he put his hands gently on Loras's face, cradling it. He leaned in very close then whispered, "You are going to be what I want. You are going to do what I want whether or not I tell you anything. When I start to hurt you, you'll scream, beg, cry and break. All the things I want. See how simple it all is? Now, stay still and be good for me while I finish your hooks. Only two left." 


	12. No Surrendering Early

Arya threw up very close to Renly's puddle of vomit at the sight of the corpses. She had heard Sandor's booming laughter a bit ago and had started to run. This was her first time down the purple tunnel and it slowed her down. "Don't worry if you get sick, most do down that way. Want me to wait five seconds before coming in? To be sporting and all?" Taunted Sandor, he sounded shockingly close and Arya ran.

The next sounds were much closer but up ahead of her. She could recognize Shireen's voice, whimpering and torn. "Please, no more, please. Kill me. Will you just kill me?" Very slowly, Arya began to sneak into the room. The sight of Shireen almost made her scream, it was horrific the damage done to her. Ramsay had her upside down and was flaying Shireen's inner thighs as he was pumping into her bleeding backside.

Ramsay's pet was kneeling in the corner, his eyes were full of dull horror, but intently staring at his Master. Arya was full of rage and disgust, she lunged forward, knocking Ramsay away from Shireen. He hit the ground surprised, his hard on covered in blood and other things. The blade had fallen from his hand with a clatter and Arya dove for it.

Ramsay roared in rage and knocked Arya down. "Reek! Get my blade!" He hissed as he tried to pin Arya down. Reek scurried to obey and held the blade gingerly. Arya was not giving in and lunged upward, her teeth sinking deeply into Ramsay's chin.

Suddenly large rough hands yanked Arya away and she spit out flesh and blood. Holding his hands against his bloody face, Ramsay screamed in rage. "OH YOU CUNT, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WANT HER BEFORE SHE DIES! OR AT LEAST MAKE SURE I CAN WATCH AS SHE SCREAMS HER LAST. I WANT TO MAKE A WOUND AND FUCK HER IN IT AS SHE DIES!"

Sandor laughed as he fought with the wildly struggling Arya. "Sorry, dude. But you know the rules, I claimed this one already. I like to let them run for a bit first, tire them out, you know that. You know the risks with hunting. Guess you'll just have to take it out on her girlfriend."

Arya hollered in rage at this and fought harder. A sharp punch to her gut then another to her head ended the fight in her. Gagging and dizzy, Arya found herself limply hanging over Sandor's shoulder as he left the cursing Ramsay and cringing Reek behind with Shireen.

"You are a handful, aren't you? That's alright, I like challenging victims. Its my birthday and I deserve a very good present, don't I? That is what you are, snarling little bitch. My gift and I intend you to enjoy every second of it." Sandor said as he bounced Arya hard on his shoulder every time she moved.

"Now, I expect better from you this time. This is your last chance to run, go for it. This might be a better direction for you to try. Run if you want to. This time I will be after you faster. I am giving you a two minute head start, so go!" Sandor put Arya onto her feet and waited while she got her balance back. Then without a word, she started to wobble away, faster every second.

Sandor grinned and counted very loudly as he slowly strolled forth. Arya was injured, traumatized and confused. Her adrenaline won't last much longer and then he will collect his prize. But he liked to watch them run like rats in a maze, something about it really tickled him. So he slowly followed as Arya struggled to find an exit.

Instead she rediscovered the medical room and Sandor was delighted. It was one of his favorites. He generously waited until she chose a weapon before he filled up the doorway.


	13. Best Laid Plans....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I introduce a new predator and prey. I have the name of the predator, but not the prey yet. Anyone have any suggestions?

Ramsay was indeed taking Sandor's advice and taking out his upset upon Shireen. She shrieked like a stuck pig when he shoved a cattle prod into her ruined lady parts. His sensitive little pet was nearly in tears and shaking terribly. This only encouraged Ramsay to heat up a poker to put up the bitch's ass. Now the screech was piercing until the girl sagged, out cold.

Ramsay put the poker aside for Reek to clean later and was getting cold water to rouse the girl. That is when the disturbing new screaming began.Considering what went on down here and the freaky acoustics the tunnels offer, lots of sound is expected from all around. The sounds of torture are normal, so are screamed curses, threats and warnings.

However, the voice hollering from the gate was jarring to Ramsay. "HEY RAMS! RAMSAY, MY BOY!I BROUGHT MY OWN, LET ME IN! COME ON, YOU SWORE THAT IF I CAME ON TIME I COULD JOIN IN! I KNOW I AM NOT REALLY ON TIME, BUT ITS CLOSE! AW, COME ON MATE, WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT I BROUGHT WITH ME."

Ramsay groaned then snapped, "Fuck, I had forgotten about that. Reek, go tell Skinner he can try to be on time next hunt. If he won't leave and causes a problem let him in. Hurry, get there before Gregor or Sandor does!"

Reek nodded and scurried fast, relieved to have any reason to leave the room. Though he wasn't so sure about that after seeing a drunk and mean looking Skinner leaning on the gate. He had some poor drunk kid with him. Then Reek started to slow down remembering how he was left with Skinner sometimes when Ramsay had to work long hours.

How Skinner makes him do terrible things and if Reek doesn't, bad things happen. Skinner knows how to reopen Ramsay's old wounds and make it so that Ramsay never suspects. He simply tells Ramsay that Reek scratched the injuries open. Then Reek gets punished by Ramsay for it.

"REEK! THERE YOU ARE, HURRY UP, LITTLE FUCKER! YOU HAVE THE KEYS, UNLOCK THE DAMNED GATE!" Skinner yelled, slurring his words and narrowing his eyes trying to see Reek clearly. "Skinner..Master said you weren't on time. To...to be on time for the next hunt instead. I am very sorry." Reek meekly spoke and withered under Skinner baleful stare.

Skinner leaned his tall thin body into the bars and curled his hands around them. He spoke very carefully this time and his voice was a low threat. "Reek, are you going to a bad bitch to me? You know how I punish you for that. Open the fucking gate right now."

With a small sob of, "Yes, Skinner, sorry. I don't want to be bad, please." Reek nearly dropped the keys twice in his terror and the tall man sighed. "Stop and take a breath. Foolish mutt, I won't hurt you if you just get the fucking gate open today." He relented so that the creature could calm enough to use the keys. Reek managed to click the right lock and Skinner shoved the gate open hard enough to knock the frail pet down.

He gave Reek a quick kick and sneered, "Lock that and take us to an empty room." Reek locked the gate and stammered out, "I..I am not sure what room is free. I think Master might know." Skinner shoved Reek against the wall and squeezed the thin neck. "Never mind, Reek. We will find a place for ourselves. Get back to Ramsay, tell him I am finding a room for myself and my pal here."

Frowning, the drunk boy with Skinner said, "Hey, lay off the poor guy! He looks like he hasn't eaten in a month. He is thinner than you! Poor fucker, don't beat on the poor thing." Laughing, Skinner gave the boy an amused look then he let go of Reek, gently patting his head. "This here is gentle treatment compared what his own Master gives him. Don't worry about Reek, he expects this and understands. He is a good boy, aren't you, Reek?"

With an eager nod, he parrots back, "A good boy, Skinner. I will go tell Master you are here with a friend." Skinner waved a hand and chuckled as Reek hobbled away as fast as he could go. "Master? Is he saying what I think? Did you take me to a bdsm club? I am not sure I want to explore that right now."

With a mean but playful grin, Skinner replied, "Don't worry, that is Ramsay's thing. I like other kinds of games." He kissed the sweaty tousled head of the vodka drenched boy and gave a squeeze. With a wiry arm around his prey, the predator began to lead his staggering victim into the tunnels.

 


	14. Taken And Devoured

Loras tried so hard not to move, not to react at all. Even as the monstrous hands explored his body, every inch of it. He couldn't help the shudders nor the whimpers that sometimes leaked from his lips.

Maybe its just going to be rape, then he'll kill me fast or I can maybe bargain if he really enjoys the sex, Loras thought desperately. The thought at how large Gregor might be is terrifying and he pushes the thought away. Yes, I can be the best he has ever had and that gives me a way to live, I think.

Then Gregor did something he has been thinking of for so long now. All night in fact. Lovingly, watching Loras's expression, he began to break those long delicate fingers. Just as he imagined it, Loras threw his head back and screamed. "Please stop! Stop! Don't please!" Gregor gave his victim a gentle smile and his hard on grew larger.

He did three fingers on the left hand and two on the right. "Now try removing those hooks so easily." His voice was a coo as if he spoke loving words. Loras burst into tears and knew he was dead. There was no way to reason with this man. Nothing human in there to speak with.

Looking in satisfaction at the hooked hands with crooked swelling fingers, Gregor gave his prey a little pat on the cheek. "I will be right back, pretty. Stay still, be good for me." He walked over to his little table and chose a blade.

He made sure the light glinted of the razor edged blade so Loras would watch it. In panic, Loras began to twist a bit in his hooks, not caring if he tore his skin, staring at the blade coming ever so closer. Gregor made sure to take his time and grinned at his little fancy thing.

"You only make it worse for yourself if you struggle, pretty thing. I will hurt you worse if you anger me. And only I can hurt you. Pulling out the hooks, that is hurting yourself and taking away my fun. I don't like that and you would be smart to stop doing it." As Gregor spoke he walked closer and his voice became deeper more menacing.

Loras stopped moving and even held his breath. Then as Gregor finally closed the distance, he blurted out, "Sorry! I won't move, sorry!" Gregor leaned very close and whispered, "Hush. Good boy. Stay still and be good for me." The blade began to trace Loras's lips. "Shh.." 

When the blade moved on it caressed his cheeks, his nose, all around his eyes and ears. Loras waited for the slice, the deep pain slashing through him. It didn't come but that didn't mean he was able to relax. The blade then traced his neck and then his shoulders. When the blade slipped over his nipples, Loras started to cry.

"Hush, you are such a good pretty little thing." Gregor's voice was amused now and it made him cry harder. He wanted to tell him how much he hated him but he didn't dare. Loras was able to mostly keep him composure until the blade slipped down towards his groin.

"Oh Gods, not there, please!" He whined, pulling away,trembling and before he could react, Gregor sliced him. A straight thin line just above his limp cock. Loras screamed and his tormentor leaned close again.

"I warned you about staying still, didn't I? Not to speak? And what do you mean not there? I choose, this is my world, remember? So now you can be punished before I can play more. That annoys me. You are going to learn not to annoy me. I want to take my time and enjoy you. But you need to behave for that."

After growling this into Loras's ear, Gregor took his blade and went to the table to put it down. Loras breathed a sigh of relief but was anxious about his punishment.

With growing horror, he watched as Gregor opened a metal cabinet and removed a large jar. Something, many things were moving about in it. The large man grabbed a small blowtorch and the jar, coming back to Loras.

Shrinking back into his hooks, Loras begged and shook his head wildly. "Please, I am sorry, okay? I..I won't do it again, I swear! Please!" Gregor ignored the pleas and put the open jar against Loras's chest. Then began to use the blowtorch to heat the bottom of the jar.

The large aggressive cockroaches began to frenzy and Loras screamed. "OH GODS, THEY ARE EATING ME! PLEASE GREGOR, PLEASE THEY ARE GOING INTO ME! PLEASE, I WILL BEHAVE I SWEAR IT!" Gregor loved watching how Loras stretched his neck so gracefully, he could almost see the screams coming forth. Oh, the pleading eyes growing larger, dilated, terror and pain making him so pale, like marble. Sighing with delight, Gregor stopped the blowtorch and removed the jar.

   Loras wept like a babe and shook as if he had a seizure, sweat and blood dripping from everywhere. He didn't look at his chest, he was afraid to.


	15. Cornered Prey Fights

Arya didn't take the time to look around, she knew Sandor wasn't far behind her. She ran back into the medical room to find any weapons she can. The cleaver was in one hand and she cut herself on three small blades that she shoved into what remained of her bra. Flying, she ran to the side of the door opening and waited. As soon as Sandor's massive bulk filled the doorway, she struck with a scream of fury.

Only Sandor's quick reflexes kept the cleaver from burying itself into his guts. Instead, it caused a small gash, probably insignificant to his life, but painful as hell. He threw himself further back when Arya lunged with the cleaver again. Having driven Sandor out of the doorway, she flew past him up the tunnels, towards where she remembered they had come from with Reek.

Sandor hissed in pain but was still grinning. This one would be so fun to take down. Then he heard a commotion, he heard Ramsay's friend Skinner. He groaned and started to move quicker because Arya had just run that direction. They had let stupid Ramsay bring his buddies once or twice and they had said Skinner could join tonight. Only if he showed on time and he didn't. Now this just complicates things and Sandor was having so much fun.

Skinner waited impatiently for Jojen to pack his pipe full of freshly bought weed. "Dude, share with me before we go to this amazing club room,eh?" "Yeah, fine, no rush." He managed, sucking deeply. There really wasn't, last time he came here with the boys and Ramsay, they were here all night and most of the morning. Probably would have lasted longer but Gregor kicked them out after making sure they cleaned their messes up. For a raging lunatic with a killing cave, he was a real stick up the ass. 

He had meant to be on time, it was the first time he could bring his own kill. Not just have to share whatever Ramsay snared. Ramsay was way too violent and quick, Skinner wanted to use his own methods. Skinner tried two clubs but couldn't get a single chick so finally he settled on this stoner that was way too bored and friendly for his own good. Skinner had a few drinks with him, added a little bit of narcotics into the boys' drinks. It should have knocked the boy out but this kid was so sloshed daily in alcohol and drugs, it didn't do much.

Maybe another bowl will help make the kid more pliable when Skinner got him into a room. While he was musing this and they were smoking, a figure came running towards them from a deeper tunnel. The reddish lights made her look even worse, the dark lines and splotches painted nearly black by the garish color glowing on her.

Fuck, what a time for one of the victims to be running for an escape that won't happen. Skinner stood up straight then leaped forward as the girl staggered into the main area. "Where do you think you are going, girlie?" He sneered, as the girl stood swaying for a second, blinking at him and the boy next to him.

"Arya?" "Jojen? They are killing us." Jojen was in the same class as Arya at school. He was great friends with her brother Bran. Those two things clicked in and in some lizard portion of his smoke and vodka swirled brain. The heavy pipe he had packed copious amounts of weed in to share with Skinner had been made by Bran.

They joked constantly about how heavy it was, way too large too. Now Jojen was thrilled for it as it cracked into the center of Skinner's forehead. He watched with some regret as the ashes and herb went flying. An amazing piece of luck allowed a burning ember go into Skinner's eye.

Arya ran forward and started to stab the tall man who was grabbing for his eye and head. With a shriek, Skinner kicked out, knocking Arya away from him. "OH YOU BITCHES!" He hollered as he swept out with his knife that he was hiding in his pocket for the right time. Seemed it might be now.

It was too late though because the girl was back and she was cutting, stabbing and he was bleeding so much. As Skinner fell dead to the floor, Jojen began to gasp for air, yelling, "What the fuck, Arya? What the fuck is this shit?" Ignoring him, she ran her hands along Skinner's pockets. "Did he have a key? Was it already unlocked? We need to get out of this gate right now! I need that key!"  

Jojen grabbed his hair and stared bug eyed at the frantic, blood covered Arya. "Some kid named Reek let us in! He unlocked the gate and then went away again! He took the key with him!" "Then we have to find him or at least keep moving until we can find another way out. There is one on my tail, we need to move!" Arya whispered as she grabbed Jojen's arm and started to run down the way he indicated that Reek went.

Sandor stood over Skinner's corpse seconds later, cursing. Now his victim was armed, deadly and had an ally. Gregor will be pissed over this. So he decides to handle this on his own, including beating the shit out of Ramsay for his idiot friend. No sense having Gregor kill off his fun, he can handle two little runners.


	16. Hunters Meet Force With More Force

Reek scurried meekly into the Master's flaying room, wringing his hands. Ramsay had Shireen hanging on one of his wooden crosses now. He was carefully flaying her chest and the girl was beyond screaming or pleading now. Her eyes rolled, foam dribbled down her lips and she just kept twitching. Naked and bloody, his cock already hard again from the suffering of his victim, Ramsay didn't turn around.

Intent on peeling the rest of the left breast off, Ramsay asked, "Well, did Skinner leave or come in?" Reek winced and admitted, "He made me let him in, Master. He scared me, sorry." Ramsay gave an impatient sigh and said, "You are a coward, Reek. A fool and a coward, what would you ever do without me? Fine. Who or what did he bring with him?"

Reek bit off saying I wasn't a coward until you made me be one. Instead he responded, "Skinner brought a boy, same age as the others. He said he was going to find a room. I told him to come to you, Master, but he said no, told me to go away." Cursing, Ramsay growled out, "I don't need his fucking complications. I hope he doesn't bother Sandor or Gregor, they will never let him or the other boys back. Not to mention they will be pissed at me."

Shuddering, Reek didn't say, not to mention what hurts you, hurts me twice as much. He used to say these things out loud but not anymore. He likes his tongue right where it is and the last few teeth in his head, thank you. I am a coward, I am accomplice to murder many times over and I have concealed many bodies. I do as I am fucking told and I never piss off Ramsay on purpose. I learned my place, oh yes. All that isn't broken beyond repair hides and seethes inside.

He curled up in a corner and kept watch on Ramsay in case he had need of him. Ramsay never expects to have to TELL Reek he has need of him. Reek has lost many fingers and toes, received many flayed parts over this. So he always keeps one eye on his Master at all times. Until Sandor lunged into the doorway, then Reek turned away from Ramsay. If it wasn't a scare that made him jump and nearly piss himself, it would have been a relief to turn away. The girl was nearly dead and Ramsay had started MAKING holes to fuck in her body. 

"Hey, your fucking friend has caused issues. He is fucking dead and my bitch and his are missing! I can't find them and I have gone through twice! Help me, before Gregor gets involved! If they bug him, we are dead, hear me? He will put me in traction and you in the fucking ground!" Ramsay thrust frantically and groaned out, "Fine, one fucking second!" Sandor turned away in  disgust, but Reek had to watch just in case. He was very glad that Ramsay didn't feed him before they left. Ramsay gave a hard thrust into the guts of the girl, staring intently at her face. She tensed, make a gurgling sound and began to seize. Ramsay stiffened then moaned as she thrashed.

Pulling out of the gore, Ramsay sighed deeply and said, "Fine. Skinner's dead? Stupid fucker, what the hell did he bring in?" Sandor grinned and said, "I got a fighter and maybe he brought one too. Think of the challenge, what a hunt we can have if we can just keep it away from Gregor." Ramsay smirked and as he wiped the fluids from his body he told Reek to get his crossbow.


	17. Fight Or Flight

Arya never swallowed so much bile in her life, no matter any stomach virus, no matter any drinking party. The smell of the corpse was overwhelming and there were squelching things leaking onto her.

Regardless, she didn't move from under the bloated dead girl until Ramsay, Reek and Sandor left the little room nearby. She knew that Shireen is in there, they just need to leave and she can rescue her. So she remained patient then with true relief, slipped from underneath the rotted nightmare.

As soon as she said to, Jojen flew out gagging into his hands from behind the two rotted male corpses tied together. "Worst fucking hook up ever! I am never just taking off with someone just cause they have good shit ever again." He mumbled as he followed Arya towards the room the others just vacated.

Running into the room, Arya stopped and went white, moaning. It was too late, Shireen looked near death. There was no way to fix this, to bandage it for now until they can get help. Her chest and thighs were all just meat and exposed bulging veins.

The girl was already mostly unaware but it was clear she was suffering greatly. Jojen stood there and then vomited while Arya went to Shireen. "Oh baby, I am so sorry...I wanted to save you..I did. I am so sorry." With horror, she could see what looked like sperm nestling in Shireen's exposed guts. That caused Arya to steal herself and slit Shireen's throat as fast as she could.

Then she stumbled backwards, sliding in Jojen's vomit. He steadied her and let her sob on him. "They are coming back...we can't do anything for her now. You did what you could, okay? We have to keep going or we will look just like her. And dude, no one will be coming to slit our throats, ya know?"

Arya nodded and shoved away from Jojen. "Okay fast then. Find a weapon, anything, we have to keep moving. Renly and Loras are here somewhere too. The more we can release, the better. We all have reason to fight and survive." Jojen grabbed a curved blade and snorted, "What, did the fucking group of you see a white van marked, "Free Freaky Club Bus" and jump in?"

Shoving Jojen harder this time, Arya said, "Shut up and let's go. They went right, we go left. Watch out for barbed wire pits. Feel every step carefully. And watch out, this place has some booby traps." Jojen grumbled out, "Great. Because crazed rapist killers wasn't enough incentive."

Loras shuddered and panted in his hooks, not daring to move an inch as Gregor put away the bugs and blowtorch. A single wrong move might bring it back, he is taking no chances. He noted with relief that Gregor had nothing in his hands when he came back this time. Then he remembered his broken fingers and whimpered.

"Poor little pretty thing, are you very scared? If you are you can nod...yes, you are. Good. You should be, sweet fragile toy, I like you scared and hurting. It pleases me and right now, you do want to please me, don't you? Hmm...you want to answer me this time." His voice became dangerous near the end and Loras instantly squeaked out words.

"Yes! Yes! I want to please you!" He sobbed as Gregor stroked his cheek then softly. "Good pretty thing." Large fingers left his cheek and clamped like a vise on his jaw, forcing it open. With a scream, terrified he was going to have his jaw dislocated, Loras opened his mouth as far as he could. "Very good. See? It really is safer to be a good thing, isn't it? It can hurt a bit less that way." Gregor murmured before he let go of Loras's face.

He grabbed a fistful of hair instead, so hard that chunks were yanked out. Pulling hard, he  angled Loras's head painfully backward. Then he swooped down hard, tongue stabbing thickly into Loras's mouth. It was more an invasion then a kiss, but Loras reacted out of instinct, for survival. He tried to touch his tongue to Gregor's to return the kiss, hoping it would turn thoughts to lust rather than torture.

Suddenly teeth sunk into his tongue, nearly severing it. Loras screamed and blood poured as Gregor moved back. "Foolish thing. I warned you that being a little seductive slut won't help you any. If I want any reaction from you other than fear and pain, I'll tell you, stupid." The giant wasn't mad, he was amused and this was almost worse. Loras tried to babble an apology but Gregor wasn't listening.

Instead he took Loras's whole head in one large palm then forced another kiss. This time the boy sputtered blood and whimpered. Now he tried to avoid his tongue touching Gregor's. But the thick invading tongue kept licking the blood and poking hard into the large wounds. This made Loras whine in pain which made Gregor hard enough to rub himself against his plaything. Loras didn't dare to move away or to protest. He was too busy trying not to vomit into Gregor's mouth.

Gregor moved away from his pet for a moment. To go directly behind him and Loras cried when he felt something large prod at his bottom. He gritted his teeth, not daring to say a word, not a single word. Gregor reached around and clawed at the mess on Loras's chest as the pretty thing screamed. "Hush, sweet thing. I know it hurts but it would hurt your ass worse if I go in dry." He said in a soothing rumble while Loras cried.

He felt gore covered fingers thrust inside, stretching and Loras began to plead. "Please, don't hurt me, don't tear me up there. Please!" Gregor rubbed his hand back in the gore on him and Loras knew he was stroking his cock with it. "Please don't! Oh, please don't tear me up!" His voice was nearly hysterical and then it happened. With a hard thrust, Loras knew he was already torn. Nothing this large could go into him without harm, not the way Gregor wanted to use him.

The giant wrapped one large hand around his throat, slowly squeezing. His other arm slung around Loras's hips, forcing him to pump onto the large cock. Grunting, Gregor began to fuck his wailing little pretty thing like a savage beast. His thrusts were so hard that Loras could feel his hips nearly dislocating. He heard something give a crack and terrible pain came from his hip. Howling, Loras flung his head back, eyes so wide and Gregor was looking down at him.

He seemed to get more ferocious upon seeing Loras's expression, hearing the agony. Seeing the pale marble neck squeezed in his own hand. "That's it, pretty thing. Good boy, good little fucktoy. Scream so pretty for me, beg me, beg me for mercy, little one." He encouraged as he brutally fucked his prey so deep his balls were nearly in the boy. Loras did, he screamed and begged for mercy. The more he begged, the harder Gregor thrust until he finally seemed to grind himself into Loras. He couldn't help the vomit that finally surged out as he felt something inside go so hot and wet.


	18. Never Go Down THAT Tunnel!

At first Sandor and Ramsay had to admit to goofing off, having fun just tracking the prey. "They found the spiked pit and managed past the wire for the shotgun. Pretty fucking good. Let's move a bit faster" Ramsay whispered and they silently went forth till they nearly reached the tiny upper tunnel. It was darker than all the others and was tucked behind another more obvious tunnel.

Sandor sucked in his breath and muttered, "Oh God, you don't think they went up there, do you?" Reek hoped the hell not though he didn't say a word, just wrung his hands. That was where Gregor ALWAYS took his victims.

It was a terrible place, Reek knows because he is the one who cleans up later. All of the killers were messy and Reek's job has always been to clean up the messes. The others took care of the bodies and the weapons.

Several times when Reek has gone to clean Gregor's room, he has found someone still alive. Sometimes just barely as if the giant couldn't be bothered to finish the job and gotten bored. One time Reek had gone in and found a girl with no arms or legs. Her eyes had been missing too. She screamed and pleaded with whoever she heard to kill her, please kill her.

Reek didn't do as good a job that day, he was too freaked out. Gregor had beat Reek with a strap so hard that he couldn't walk for two days. That angered Ramsay enough that as soon as Reek got back up, he beat him with his fists. Another two days were gone.

Those poor fucking kids if they went up there, thought the silent trembling pet. Ramsay and Sandor very quietly and quickly checked everywhere but the room at the end of the tunnel. If they were in that room, it was too late.

Sandor waited until they were back in the main part of the tunnel before speaking. "If they had gone into his room, we would be hearing it. They are fighters and Gregor would have been rip-shit at being disturbed. So they luckily haven't seen this tunnel yet. But they will, they have found everything else. They are desperate to get out of here, they are going to hope its an exit." Ramsay thought for a second and grinned. "So let's barricade it with the corpses. Reek can stay here in case they come back here before we get the corpses here."

"Master, they won't listen to me if I tell them to stop..they will hurt me to get past." Reek stammered out as Ramsay stroked his gaunt cheek. "Stupid boy, I don't expect you to do anything of the sort. You are too cowardly and weak for even the prey we hunt. All I want you to do is scream for me if they show up. The yelling will make them run away from the tunnel, thinking we are up there and are coming for them." Reek saw several problems with this plan but said nothing, he nodded. The scariest image of all was Gregor storming down the tunnel thundering about why Reek just screamed up it. 

Sandor and Ramsay moved fast, but as they went to throw some corpses on a trolley, they paused. "Huh...tricky little fuckers. That is how they did it, I knew we must have passed them at least once or twice. They hid under the bodies. Sneaky, sneaky. Let's hurry and do this, I really want to bring that girl down. You can have the boy."

They piled the bodies and went fast to the darkened tunnel. Reek looked terrified and on the verge of a coronary. "I..I thought I heard them but no one ever came near that I could see. Master, I am so glad you are back." Ramsay sneered and called his pet a few more names. Reek just helped the two men barricade the tunnel with the corpses silently.


	19. Of Course They Go Down THAT Tunnel...

Jojen was scared, he was cautious, he was angry but most of all he was high as a kite, buzzed beyond belief. He mainly allowed Arya to take the lead as they constantly stayed just ahead of the fuckers trying to kill them. "I am channeling Indiana Jones." He informed Arya who told him she was channeling Texas Chainsaw Massacre so could he please stay focused.

Yet he reminded her that it was him that found the spike pit. Sighing, Arya said, "You found it by complete accident. Throwing yourself down because you were tired. Your foot hit the cover and wrinkled it, then you nudged it further and stared at it til I made you run again. Not exactly Indiana Jones style, more Mr. Bean."

Sticking his tongue out at her, Jojen stumbled along until he nearly ran into her back. "Stop, shh." The girl whispered and Jojen went dead still. He poked his head around her shoulder and saw the freakish kid standing there. He was in front of a dark tunnel they saw earlier but passed by. The kid looked ready to have a nervous breakdown and was whimpering like a kicked puppy. Arya motioned to Jojen and they tiptoed away a little bit.

"Why is he put there? Maybe its dark because they don't want their prey noticing it. Could be an exit that way." Arya whispered and Jojen nodded. "Well, there isn't much to him, I can take him out easy. Unless you want to do it, I am a bit peaked." Sighing, Arya shook her head. "No, he will scream for his master as soon as he sees us. Let's wait awhile and figure it out. Besides, the other two will circle any minute now."

With some interest, they watched from their hidden nook in the cave as Sandor and Ramsay came with a trolley of corpses. They stayed silent while the men piled the corpses in front of the tunnel. Reek was sent with an empty trolley ahead while Sandor and Ramsay continued in a different direction. Jojen and Arya held their breath as the two hunters passed by them so close. Only after they heard the men turn a corner, did they move again.

"It has to be an exit." Arya exclaimed, running over to the gory hill of rotting flesh. "Aww..do we have to move them?" Jojen whined. They ended up only needing to move two for the others to fall a bit. "We can climb the rest, its quicker." Arya commented to Jojen's horror. Grimly, she began to step on the shifting bodies, trying to focus on getting to the other side. Jojen gagged several times and nearly cried when his foot broke into a horrible puddle. 

When they landed on the other side of the darkened tunnel, Jojen ripped off his shoe. He started trying to scrape it on the walls but Arya shoved at him. "We don't have time, they will circle back any minute. If there is a way out, we have to get there fast! Once they see we made it to here, they will stop playing around. They will kill us before letting us leave here." Jojen put on his shoe with a grimace and together they went downward in the dark pathway.


	20. A Hunter Is Hunted

Gregor was staring at his fragile pretty thing, sagging in his hooks. Shaking his head down at him, the giant sneered, "Not so pretty now, little thing. You stink, covered in your own mess, such a weak, breakable thing. Don't worry, I am not done with you yet, sweetheart. But we have to clean you up at least a little. Even I have some standards." Chuckling, he started to carefully take the hooks out of Loras. Leaning down into the delicate face, he spoke. "You won't struggle or try to run from me."

It wasn't a question but Loras nodded anyway. He didn't think running or even walking was an option right now. Which was hurting worse, his ass or his hip was a toss up and Loras was starting to wish Gregor would kill him. Just do it now, before he looked any worse before he degraded himself any further. His chest burned and itched, something thick was sliding down his thighs from his backside. Loras had to admit, if the giant really meant it about cleaning him up, it was not something to fight against. At least maybe he will die clean and with most of his parts intact?

When Gregor tried to brace Loras on his own feet, the boy screamed. "My hip! I can't, I can't stand on it!" With a sigh, the large man gently chastised, "How very over dramatic. Fine then, useless broken thing." With a snap of his large hands, the hip was put back in place, causing Loras to nearly faint. Now the large giant gave another laugh and carried the pitiful thing towards a small doorway nestled within his workroom. He flipped on a light which lit cracked white cement littered and sprayed with old stains of blood. A large drain was in the center of the room, like the other one had.

Dropping the boy on the cold hard floor, Gregor went to unhook a thick black hose. Loras scurried backwards against the wall. He hunched low and covered himself with his arms. "Stand up and grab the hook above your head. Or do you want me to attach you to the hook instead?" Gregor stared unblinking as Loras shook his head and struggled to his feet. After the boy managed to grab the hook with fingers that weren't entirely unmovable, Gregor opened the nozzle. He had remembered to adjust the spray a bit but the boy still almost fell down. Circling him, Gregor washed all the filth off the plaything.

Teeth chattering, body trembling, Loras let go in relief when Gregor said he was clean enough. Gregor put the hose away while the boy lay down in a large puddle, shaking and turning blue. "Aww..poor little thing..are you cold and hurting? Don't worry, I am going to make you warm in a minute." Loras assumed this meant he was probably about to be set on fire and whimpered. Gregor grinned and went towards his pet but then something seemed to shift in the other room. "What the fuck?" He muttered and changed direction.

Loras laid there and watched as the giant headed cautiously into the chain room. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in here?" He heard Gregor boom out and then he heard chaos. Terrified, he slid across the wet floor to try and see what was going on. He didn't dare try to stand in case Gregor walked back in blood covered and grinning. The barbed wire covered bat he saw earlier was now in some stoner kid's hands. He remembered him from back in high school, Jojen something. The kid was swinging it at the giant while screaming like a little girl. Arya was dodging around the giant, swinging hooks at him.

She caught sight of Loras and came running forward then skidded to a stop at the doorway. "It isn't an exit. Not a fucking exit, just a fucking shower room for victims?" Arya stammered, momentarily thrown. "Fuck, Jojen we need to kill him and get the key for the gate. There is no exit here." Jojen yelled back, "Great! Because now we have two rednecks and a mutant giant coming to kill us. Yeah, hey think if I ask this dude will just give me the fucking key, Arya!" This had distracted Jojen long enough that Gregor got a punch in. It sent Jojen reeling against a wall, the bat rolling away. The large man grinned and got the bat, heading for the stunned kid.

"Aw fuck! Loras, come on...help me kill this bastard. It is our only chance to get out of here, okay? Hurry up move!" Arya ran forward and tried to swing hooks the whole way across the room into Gregor. Instead, he easily darted out of the swinging hooks and then tried to bash the boy's brains in. Jojen had finally started to see clear when the bat came down. He moved out of the way by inches and the next swing knocked him flat. Trying to breathe through the massive pain, Jojen wondered if his back was broken. He saw Arya try to get Gregor's attention by slicing into his meaty thigh with a scalpel.

With a curse, Gregor turned and kicked the girl hard enough to knock her down. Then he swung the bat down and crushed her toes with it. Would have been the whole foot but he has never used the bat within his chains before. It caught and stopped the momentum just short of his intended full target. Arya screamed and rolled away, Jojen grabbing her and fleeing out of the room. "Little fuckers." Gregor growled and chased after them. Loras sat in the doorway and shook with indecision. Was the best chance at survival joining the other survivors or trying to appease Gregor? Or was it maybe just sneaking out on his own? No one will even notice him compared the the chaos of the other two.

Gregor gave chase and then stared at the bizarre sight of bodies piled at his tunnel entrance. The two kids were burrowing into them to the other side. "What the fuck has been going on here?"  He grumbled as he stormed forward and kicked the corpses out of his way. All he knows is once he kills these two brats, he was going after his brother and his moron friend. They are going to pay for this interruption. And how the hell did this extra boy get inside a locked gate in a remote cave anyway?

He never even noticed Loras slinking in the shadows. It was only after Gregor went stomping down a main tunnel, that Loras moved. He decided to go the opposite direction, shivering and dripping water and blood.


	21. Preying Upon Prey

"REEK!"

He jumped and then winced when Ramsay's hand smacked into the back of his head. "Yes Master?" "Have you seen those little shits, heard them at all?" Shaking his head fast, Reek tried to not back away from the two angry hunters crowding him. "No Master. I..I was trying to bring the trolley to get Skinner with the other bodies." He gestured towards the trolley he was dragging as if the two couldn't have noticed it on their own.

Sandor grunted, "Put his body in the corpse tunnel not in front of Gregor's tunnel. Remember the clothes and pocket stuff." Nodding, Reek kept his eyes on Ramsay's boots. He did not mention that he has stripped and put corpses aside so many times, probably more than even Sandor has. He wanted to keep his one remaining testicle, thank you. Ramsay warned his pet to keep an eye peeled for those kids. To scream to them if he sees them.

Then his Master did something that scared Reek almost into tears. Wrapping his pet in a hug, he kissed him tenderly on the head and whispered, "You be careful, coward. I love my little pet and couldn't stand if anything happened to you. Make sure not to get close to those little cunt-lickers. They might hurt you and I couldn't stand that type of heartache. You are too special to me, you know that, Reek. Don't you know how much I love you?" 

Reek wanted to scream, he wanted to drop dead but he raised his eyes very slowly as if a kicked dumb adoring animal. "I know, Master. I love you too, so much. I will be very careful, I promise." He stared into those maddening intense orbs as long as he dared. Ramsay smiled and Reek's skin tried to crawl off his body at the affection in it. This type of behavior was almost worse than the usual sadism or indifference his Master gives most times.

Ramsay acting this way meant that tonight Reek will have to not just submit and beg, cry or scream. This meant that he will have to pretend to ENJOY his Master's tender ministrations which is much harder to do. He will have to hide his tears and revulsion instead pretending something that would be utterly impossible to feel. The loyalty and acceptance of his fate does not include anything as nice as love.

It was simply survival, it was great acting, it was enjoying small mercies that come with being the only survivor of a killer like Ramsay. If Theon had even once given Ramsay the most rudimentary defiance, Gregor would have put him down. Or had his brother and Ramsay do it together as a punishment. So Theon pretended well, he has never once attempted to escape or to fight whatever Ramsay has wished for him. He wore a collar like a dog with no complaint.

It paid off when he was finally allowed to not have to live in Ramsay's torture room with thick chains. Often Ramsay would forget to come by to feed him and Theon thought he would go insane. He even tried to bite through his own wrists. That is when Ramsay started to let Theon live in his basement. The boy's father knew who he was and didn't care. He did make Ramsay care for Reek better. He was allowed clothing and meals, warmth and a mattress with a real fur blanket. It was a wolf pelt that Ramsay himself had bagged.

While Reek mused on his past, he got Skinner's body onto the trolley and pushed. He got to the corpse tunnel and began to remove the items from Skinner's pockets. Clothing, wallet, cellphone it all went into a pile to be given to his Master later. However, Reek took the two joints and lighter he found and stashed it into his sock. On occasion when he can, Theon will steal liquor or drugs. It was the one thing he found worth the beatings for stealing. To put himself into a numb state is all he ever really wants these days.

Reek was so wrapped up in hiding his stolen treasure that he never even felt three sets of eyes watching him. Two figures managed to sneak up behind him to hide in the dead, the third set of eyes stayed still, observing.

"REEK!" He jumped guiltily with a cry to stare up at Gregor who was storming towards him. What if the man saw him taking the drugs and lighter? Oh, that would be worse than even Ramsay catching him with it! He fell to his knees, wringing his hands. "Stupid fool! Where is your Master, where is my brother? Did you see those two kids go by here?" Reek was caught between sweet relief that he wasn't caught stealing after all and the terror of Gregor having been irritated.

"They..are looking for the kids now, Sir." Reek pointed a shaking finger towards the direction his Master and Sandor went. "They went that way..I have not seen the prey. Sorry, Sir. I..Skinner brought the other boy and...I am putting Skinner here. He was killed by the kids." Reek babbled but Gregor just stared at Skinner's body with disgust. "Stupid idiot. He wasn't here on time, who the fuck let him in?" Trying not to piss himself, his knees pressing harder into the stone, Reek whimpered, "I..did. Sir. Master told me to let him in if he was loud...he was very loud and scary, Sir."

Gregor kicked Reek hard in the side, causing him to curl on the ground like a pill bug. "Then you can share in Ramsay's punishment later on. Skinner doesn't deserve to get to stay here with our collection. You take him outside behind the caves and burn him, Reek." The giant headed towards the other hunters, presumably to skin them along with the prey. With a sigh, Reek climbed to his feet painfully then groaned. He lugged the heavy corpse back on to the trolley. The only good thing about this was he got to go outdoors alone. Maybe he can toke up while burning Skinner? That way the punishment won't hurt so badly later. 

He got Skinner on the trolley and that is when he saw the boy pop up from behind some bodies. Reek geared his lungs and went to emit an ear piercing scream. Before it could reach his mouth, a hand was over it and a blade next to his eye. "Don't fucking make a sound or you'll need an eye patch." That was the girl's growl and Reek knew his hopes of getting stoned were fucked.


	22. Allies Or Foes

In the most resigned voice Arya has ever heard, Reek said, "Please, don't take my eye out. It would just give Ramsay another hole to fuck." Arya growled and said, "The keys, I want them now." With a small laugh, Reek said, "Oh, well that is fine then. No problem, I always wanted to see what it would be like to have Gregor fuck me with a chainsaw while Sandor lit my cock on fire while Ramsay carved off my flesh to force me to eat til I choke. Yeah, so go fuck yourself. Guess I am gonna lose an eye and give Ramsay a new place to fuck after all."

Jojen was swaying, his breath sounded like a whistle and he was very pale. That blow to the back hadn't prevented him from grabbing Arya and running. But as they moved, the adrenaline couldn't overcome the pain. It has consumed his chest as well now and his mouth felt full of copper. "Come on, man. I need a fucking hospital. Look there are three of us, we can get out of here all together. You aren't like them, they are enslaving you here, aren't they? Well, its your lucky day to get free, come on."

Reek gave a small sympathetic smile to Jojen. "You are never going to live long enough to make it to a hospital. Even if I helped you leave. I have learned a lot about what a fatal injury looks like and buddy, you have one." Arya moved the blade to the skinny throat and hissed, "Not me, bitch. I am healthy as a fucking horse for the most part. I intend to leave and live, so give me the fucking key or I'll slit your throat and search you for it. I should do that anyway, pathetic fucker."

With a sigh, Reek said, "You have three of them after you. Skinner was a drunk infantile piece of liquor courage only weak shit. These other aren't, they have never lost one. Not once ever. If you slit my throat, take the key and try to get out of here, you'll die. There are only three main ways to reach the gate and I bet they are one to each. You are basically trapped." Then Jojen spoke up again. "No. Wait, you were told by that fucking mutant to take this body outside and burn it. Right? So we'll just tag along with you."

"Oh, that is a great idea. Yep. I can see it now, like a movie. This is how it will go. You will both hide as bodies under Skinner while I just take the trolley down whichever path. Then when I encounter Ramsay or one of the brothers, I am just going to point down towards the bodies. The hunter will understand and you will be caught. Because in your scenario where I will cover for you...that one ends in my getting skull fucked by the three of them. Do you really think you are the first prey to ever try and beg, coerce or force my assistance? How do you think it ended for them? I don't harm or hurt anyone, I just survive and obey. I won't help you and you'll never make it there on your own. So just run off and try to evade them for as long as you can. Sorry, can't help you more than that."

Frustrated, Arya cursed then ordered Jojen to search the pathetic sarcastic asshole for the key. Sighing again, Reek rolled his eyes upward then loudly whispered to a deity, asking for divine assistance in dealing with the stupid. "Shut the fuck up, if you won't help fine, but we are taking that key. I am really tempted to kill you so don't you dare move." As Jojen began to search for the key, he seemed to furrow his brow then asked, "Arya..didn't you say when he first took you guys to a room here, he slipped into another one? The only room in the whole place with a fucking DOOR? Couldn't that be another hidden exit?"

Groaning aloud, Reek said, "Wrong again, Shaggy. You must suck at dungeon games, dude. That is the only cell with a door because it is really a holding cell. That is my room or was until I learned to be loyal enough for Ramsay to bring me home. When they all hunt, my job is to get the prey as far as the room with my cell in it. That room has items you can use for weapons so it is more of a challenge for them. As soon as I get you there, I inform you of your doom and hide in my little room. So things like this won't happen. Then once I hear you all scatter, I come back out. I won't take you to it because I won't take you anywhere. Take the key if you want and good luck. It is what I always say. Every time. I wish I could think of something better to say. It gets boring saying the same things all the time. Maybe I should put it in limerick form or set it to music."

Arya told him to shut up with disgust, they needed to hurry any moment one of the hunters will be by. Jojen found the key and held it up then shook his head at Reek. "Man...you are just dead inside aren't you? What did you do to manage to survive?" Reek gave a faint laugh and said, "Well, it is a deep regret of mine but I would do it again. You see, I was lured here along with my sister and some buddies. It was not just these three, it was the Boys too. After all, there were six of us and we were all fighters. It was a long brutal hunt and I was one of the first caught. Ramsay worked on me for some time before he was told to help find the others. My sister and two cousins that had managed to evade, wound and get a key came to free me. So we could all fight to escape this hellish place. Except I had heard the hunters talking of how to plan against it. I had seen the other victims and I had already felt Ramsay's wrath. So when my sister and cousins tried to release me, I SCREAMED!"

As he bellowed, Theon threw his head back into Arya's face, breaking her nose with a crack. Then he drove them both backwards into the wall till the blade was away from his throat. Jojen squawked in surprise then ran forward to help, but instead nearly fell on his face. Everything was too warm and the world felt too sluggish and thick. Theon moved away from Arya fast to kick Jojen hard in the chest causing the boy to go limp. Then he felt pain as a blade ran across his back and he howled for the hunters louder as he jumped over the boy, out of the girl's reach. She leaned down and tried to shake the boy but he was out cold. Reek was howling and she could actually hear the hunter's boots, she had to grab the key and go. "I am so sorry Jojen." She whimpered, but then ran fast into the shadows as a hunter came around the corner. If the girl had only looked slightly to her left as she slunk along the crevices, she would have seen Loras crouching there.

 

 


	23. Anything To Appease, Anything To Get Out

Arya ran and sobbed clutching her blade and the greasy old key. She has left Jojen and Loras behind, she had to. Loras wouldn't move and Jojen was out cold, what could she do? The guilt was suppressed by her driving need to survive this at all costs. The cuts and bruises meant nothing, her lungs burning and her constant shaking meant nothing. She heard the voices booming, heard the boots stomping and leaped into a doorway. Pressing against the wall, blade ready to plunge until the boots went past and towards where Reek was. Good, they are all that way so RUN, BITCH RUN! So she did like she never has before.

Ramsay got to Reek first and instantly the frail boy's attitude changed from sarcastic resignation to adoring terror. "Master, one is here, the girl went that way, she has the key!" Gregor and Sandor each skidded into the room as Reek had announced that. Taking a huge breath in, Gregor shouted so his voice would boom through the main tunnels.

"THAT IS FINE, GIRL. YOU WANT TO HAVE A HUNT OUTSIDE INSTEAD? YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US THE FUCKING TROUBLE AND SAID SO. WE ARE COMING, SWEETHEART, GO ON OPEN THE GATE AND HEAD TO THE BEACH. OR TO THE ROAD IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET THAT FAR? OH, MAYBE YOU WILL HOPE ONE OF THE CARS IS UNLOCKED WITH A KEY IN IT?" Gregor started down one tunnel while taunting and Sandor took a different direction. Both were well armed and hard as rocks for this hunt. Now Sandor's voice boomed through the tunnels."YOU ARE NOT THE FIRST TO GET THE KEY! EIGHT MONTHS AGO I TOOK A VERY LIVELY COUPLE OF GUYS FROM A BAR. THEY MADE IT AS FAR AS THE BEACH. THEN GREGOR HAD A GREAT IDEA. WE HAD A VIKING FUNERAL FOR THEM. THEY SCREAMED WHEN WE BURNED THEM THEN SHOVED THE BOAT INTO THE WATER."

Ramsay checked on the boy who was now faintly moaning. With a small pout, Ramsay stood up and said, "Why do I have to take the broken ones? Oh well, at least he can be roused and played with for a while." He pulled handcuffs from his belt and knelt back down. Reek was keeping his eyes down and clutching his fingers hard against his chest. I have seven fingers left. I have five toes left, please don't let Ramsay be mad. Please don't let him beat me now when Gregor will be doing it later. Saying nothing at first, Ramsay grabbed a length of thin chain from his belt with cuffs on it. He chained the groaning dazed boy with ease, hands and feet cuffed with a chain connecting the two.

"Reek, did they hurt you?" Ramsay's voice was too kind and Theon tensed. "No Master. They scared me, hiding in the bodies and the girl had a blade on my eye then my neck. They asked me to help them and I told them no like I always do. Then they said they saw me with a key and wanted it. I wouldn't give it to them so they searched me and took it. I didn't move because a blade was at my throat, Master." He tried hard to contain the whining that was creeping slowly into his voice. Ramsay hated that. Peeking up with his large timid eyes, Reek continued.

"They took the key then the girl had a blade a little away from my neck. So I crashed her nose with my head and ran away from her. I..kicked the boy in the chest because he is really hurt there. The girl ran away very fast after the boy went down. I am sorry, Master." He wasn't really sure what it was he was sorry for, but it amuses Ramsay. Not this time, those orbs seemed to get even colder and Theon almost pissed himself. That look was a losing a piece look! What has he done? Ramsay spoke very quietly as he walked over to stand over his cringing pet. "How did it feel to take someone down, Reek? Perhaps you are a hunter after all. Do you think you should join the hunters?"

Theon understood now and Reek reacted fast. It took very little to burst into tears and throw himself at Ramsay's feet. "No Master, never! I am only your loyal, cowardly, weak Reek, Master, I swear it! Please, I love you, I love being your pet. I was never a hunter, I am not ever a hunter, just a pet, please!" His eyes bulged and the tears poured down. "Just Reek, rhymes with weak,meek, seek and freak." Theon fucking HATES that damned rhyming game but Ramsay loves all games. Reek get sick just seeing a Monopoly board these days. So he babbles and chants while groveling at the bastard's boots. Kissing them now, tears wetting them, sinking into the blood and grime that Reek must clean later. Carefully.

Ramsay gave a small sigh and then chuckled. "Poor fucking coward. Must have been a panic reaction to attack and actually get one down. Good boy, Reek. Good boy for helping your Master." A thick hand came to ruffle his hair and Reek leaned into the touch, softly whimpering. Theon buried the disgust, the rage and buried it like a stinking body sinking that keeps popping back up. "Well, Gregor and Sandor used to hunt outside all the time. Did you see how excited he looked about it? Maybe if Gregor enjoys this enough he won't be so hard on us later."

Reek nodded, since Ramsay is always right. Even if he is dead wrong or lying Master is always right. So Reek cuddled into Ramsay's touch for a second. "You are fine, pet. Now I want to go watch or even help with this girl if she gets out. Take Skinner like Gregor told you to and burn him behind the cave. Do not go anywhere else, you know better during a hunt, don't you?" Theon nodded eagerly and responded, "Never be in the way of a hunt, I could get really hurt or killed, Master. I follow the path behind the cave and burn Skinner then come right back here."

Ramsay gave a pat on Reek's sunken cheek. "Good boy. If you continue to do this well all night, I will give you a reward." Theon put a face on that looked humble and hid the look of horror instead. Sometimes Ramsay's rewards are a little strange. It can be anything from a very brutal long fuck with new painful kinks or it could be a piece preserved of one of his victims. He has several already that he must keep in sight at all times in the room they share. Reek lays on the floor sometimes while Ramsay snores and he stares up at the dresser at Asha's skull. He has nightmares that he feels he deserves. She screams, begs and every time, not matter how many times he tries to change it, he can't. He always betrays her. He has watched her die so many different ways in his dreams.

With a gentle grin as he slung his crossbow up, Ramsay said teasingly, "I wonder what my Reek would love for a reward? Do you have any ideas of what the reward might be?" Reek was scared and Theon was on full alert. This was another game and it was a very deadly one. Still not getting off his knees, Reek humbly squeaked out, "Master, I only wish to be with you. To be faithful and loyal and obedient. I would never dare to ask for a reward." Chuckling, Ramsay gave his pet a gentle kick, just enough to knock him down. "Foolish thing. I will give you a reward that you will love. Tonight, I am going to let you have a very fine dinner. I am going to order a large steak dinner and you may have all of it and one full glass of wine." That really was a reward and Reek threw himself before Ramsay's feet again to thank him. His stomach started to gurgle and drool at the thought of it.

Usually Reek only receives whatever was left over of Ramsay's meals. Lapping warm milk with a bit of soggy cereal in it. Some crust from a small pizza, a small handful of vegetables that Ramsay didn't like. Not that Ramsay starves him, no he always checked his pet's blood pressure and sugar level. If it is too low, Ramsay makes Reek have all kinds of thick juice blends and he keeps Ensures in case Reek gets too weak or hungry. "Okay, get back to work, Reek. First put this brat in my work room. Then take Skinner out back." Ramsay left up the tunnel, towards the gate with the other hunters. Theon didn't move until Ramsay was gone. It took a moment of wiping his drool and tears before he stood to throw Jojen on top of Skinner on the trolley. The boy woke up then and found himself laying on a corpse with his nose touching the smashed one with dead eyes.

Jojen screamed then fell right off the damned trolley, a tooth spinning across the floor. With a heartfelt curse, Theon kicks the boy lightly and says, "Stop causing yourself pain, they do that for you here. You are fucking hogtied dude, you are screwed, I am sorry. My only advice is to die faster if you can.' As he spoke, Theon got the boy on the trolley, facing upwards this time. "There, better. Hang on we are just rolling to Ramsay's room. Then I am gonna leave you in there, not gonna touch you, okay? It will be awhile before Ramsay gets here to peel you like an orange. If you are very lucky, he might not rape you. Maybe just use your mouth or something. Give you a little advice, the more submissive you are the better. Not always but sometimes." Jojen stared at him as if he were a space alien speaking a language humans could never comprehend.

Coughing, unable to struggle anymore, Jojen faintly moaned out, "Arya? Did she make it?" Shrugging, Reek answered, "Wouldn't matter. She isn't the first to get a key and leave the cave. They just die on the beach or road instead." Shaking his head as he watched the rock ceiling go by, Jojen began to pray for Arya and himself. "Hey dude, you stole my joints you know. Before this Ramsay comes to slowly murder me and possibly butt fuck me...ya think you could let me toke up? I mean, come on, right?" Reek was honestly tempted after the night he has had. Then he thought of any of the hunters coming in. Finding the two of them stoned, red eyes and giggling. Yeah, not only can he forget the dinner he might have to forget what its like to have a thumb. "Sorry, dude. Wish I could, but I don't have any real big urge to see the two of us made into a fucked up version of the Human Centipede, thanks."

"Here we are! Enjoy, see you soon. Which I really am sorry about. I really do hope you die before Ramsay gets here." Jojen was suddenly on the freezing cold floor, tasting the grit and blood on the ground. When he turned his head there were pools of blood inches from his face. "Yeah, Ramsay is very messy with his wet work, I don't bother to clean it until he is completely done." Jojen tried to turn himself over just to see the nightmare that used to be Shireen. He really fucking wanted a joint.


	24. Running For The Win

With every dragged in breath, fuck you, breathe out, fuck you and run bitch run. This was the only thoughts left, Arya had no others. It was the only way to do this, to stay calm and win. Because up ahead were the hunters and they were going to lose for once. She was ignoring the booming taunts from Sandor and Gregor, they sounded from all directions.

Not fooled, Arya remembered the lay out enough to know that they were not in the same tunnel as her. She remembered Ramsay was in the center tunnel, Gregor came from the left and Sandor from the right. So when Arya  got to each juncture, she was careful to look both ways before darting. Go, go bitch run, fuck you Sandor, fuck you all of you, I am OUT OF HERE! Too many thoughts too many words, back to fuck you run bitch and here it was. The gate, that glorious fucking gate that Arya had a key to!

She lunged forward, she FLEW and grabbed the bars as if trying to climb away from drowning thrashing waves. Smashing her already injured nose into the bars, Arya almost fainted. But her hands were scrambling like rabid tiny animals, trying to fit the key into the lock. Stop shaking, stop shaking, she chastised the rebellious hands and the key slid into the lock. From behind her she heard the hunters entering the larger area.

With a desperate sound, she turned the key and started to try and push the heavy, rusted gate open. Staring wildly ahead, not wanting to see the hunters coming, another sound. Another click right next to her ear. Arya slowly turned her eyes then her head, staring at the sawed off shotgun. It was the one that was part of a trap she dismantled. Loras must have taken the time to careful remove it, he was holding it to her head. With a rabid grin on his face and his eyes looked insane.

"Loras..what the fuck? Point it at them so I can open the gate. We can leave now...we can run, okay?" Arya tried but Loras shook his head. The two hunters have stopped to watch this exchange with curiosity. "If you open that gate, I am going to shoot you." Gregor tilted his head and called out, "Pretty thing, I don't remember leaving you out here. I don't remember giving you a gun either. I thought you wanted an easy death?"

With a deep shuddering breath, Loras replied. "I..I am sorry but I..wanted to show you that I can be loyal. I can help. I don't want to die, Gregor, I want to be the only survivor. I will do anything, I meant that. I will betray my own friend to prove to you that I can be useful. That I can be a good servant, a good pet, anything you want...like Reek." Ramsay had just made it into the room, with Reek just after, with his trolley.

The men all burst into laughter, even Reek was grinning meanly and shaking his head. Did the idiot miss the part where Reek said he regrets it? Poor fool, Reek was almost sad that Gregor would never take him up on it. It would serve the boy right to see just how that would go for him. Gregor stopped chuckling when Arya tried to open the gate and Loras shot her through the leg. He winced as the girl screeched and fell half out of the gate.

"YOU TRAITOROUS FUCK, FUCK YOU LORAS!" Arya screamed and continued to slowly claw her way out of the gate. Gregor drawled out, "Don't bother shooting her again, Loras. She won't get far, the boys like to see how far they will crawl sometimes before dragging them back. Let them have their fun." Sandor and Ramsay were indeed grinning, slowly following the girl as she tried to get down towards the beach.

"Foolish pretty thing...did you really think that would work? Silly boy, you are adorable. But we already have one survivor. Reek. Ramsay begged me for him and I caved." Reek fought not to roll his eyes as Gregor gave a short bark of laughter and said to Loras, "Hear the pun? Hear what I did there?" Reek started to slowly go forward with Skinner's body, determined to smoke all three joints while burning him.

Loras stared at Gregor and said faintly, "There is no chance for me? I can't live as your slave because you already have one?" Reek looked up with alarm as Loras trained the shotgun on his face. OH FUCK, RAMSAY HE IS GONNA- Gregor stared in shock and amusement as the skinny pathetic fuck's head turned into sludge. Loras turned to stare wildly at Gregor. "The position has become available, Sir. Please consider me as his better replacement."

Arya made it almost to the water before each of her ankles were grabbed and she was dragged away. Screeching, she kept trying to go forward, to drown in the ocean instead of by these men. But it got further and further away as she was pulled through her bloody trail and she shivered under the shadow of the cave. Ramsay and Sandor were both joking and laughing, it really did tickle them to watch the prey try so hard. To get so close to any form of freedom, then have it yanked away. Arya flailed like a fish and the jokes flew.

Gregor sighed and said, "Pretty thing, Ramsay is going to be pissed over this. He was very fond of his pet. I can't promise he won't want some revenge." With a sob, Loras yelled out, "Please! Please, just tell me if I can be your...whatever it is...I want to survive. Just tell me." The giant sneered at Loras and held out his hand.

"You think you'll just blow your head off if I say no. Well, this is how the application for the new open position works. You don't get to know...you just obey...no matter what. And you hope and pray every second that no one decides to kill you. Like you just did to Reek. Like Ramsay will want to do to you. Or what I might do if I get bored or irritated by you. Just like Reek went through every day until just a few minutes ago."

Loras lowered his head then with a shaking hand, gave the gun to Gregor. Then waited to see if he would live.


	25. Predators Feast

When Gregor chuckled then shoved Loras to his knees, the boy sobbed. "Pretty Thing, that can be your new name. And that is all you are, a pretty, fragile little thing. Mostly insignificant, but fun to break over and over." They could hear Arya's cursing and screeching getting louder, then the boys were dragging her inside. When Ramsay caught sight of his pet laying on the floor without his face, he flipped out.

Dropping Arya's leg, he ran to kneel next to Reek. "What the fuck happened? Why kill Reek, he was fucking helpless, harmless!" Ramsay snarled up at Loras with such venom that he nearly shit himself with fear. Loras did something that of all the things he has done, he finds most demeaning most embarrassing. He thew himself at Gregor and wrapped his arms around the man's thick tree trunk leg. Buried his sobbing face in the man's pants and despised himself.

"He filled the position for slave, Ramsay. Just like Reek wanted to survive once, remember? Fair about turn, I'd say. Don't worry, I will give you a chance to punish the insolent thing for killing your pet. But I will decide what you can do to him for it. We need him intact for his so very many chores. First, I need to punish Pretty Thing for leaving a room without permission." Gregor broke every small bone in both of Loras's feet slowly then cracked both heels. Loras was in agony, at least he thought so until Ramsay came in and flayed both feet.

They made him lick up his own vomit, saying he had to learn to keep everything clean now. And he must learn to accept such mild punishments better than that. They swore to give him plenty of practice at it. Loras swore he could hear Reek's ghost giggling up and down the tunnels. The pain was so horrendous that Loras could barely move. Or at least that is what he thought until Gregor produced a cattle prod. Then Loras learned how to drag and ignore the burning embers that were once his feet.

Ramsay was grinning as he put a large bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush down. There was an entire cleaning trolley next to him. The cattle prod was very close to Loras's face. He knew Gregor was just dying to hit him with another jolt, so Loras did not move or react. "Reek did all the clean up work around here. That is your job now. We are going to show you exactly how to do each thing. The exact same way he learned to do it. I really hope you aren't as slow of a learner as he was. Or actually, I kind of hope you are even slower."

Apparently Loras was never aware of just how stupid he was. Because his head was dunked into the bucket over and over when he just couldn't do something right. That was the punishment now that Gregor couldn't use the cattle prod on him, he was far too soaked and there too many puddles now. Loras did learn something though, with enough pain he discovered he could do almost anything. If it was the difference of forcing broken fingers to work or getting a long handled splintered mop up the ass, the fingers could move. Reek's voice told him so.

In spite of Skinner's death and the impending punishment from Gregor, it was still the best hunt to Sandor. The best birthday he has ever had and this particular girl was his favorite hunt he will remember forever. She was a challenge that was never quite won. To Gregor or Ramsay that would have driven them crazy. Not Sandor, he had a twisted sense of humor perhaps. This girl earned his respect and admiration long before her last breath. 

Not once did Arya beg, never said the word please, no matter what he did. Oh, she screamed, sobbed and demanded him to stop, to not touch her. She also threatened him, swore and spit. Clawed, bit, he deliberately did not restrain her more than an iron spiked collar around her neck that was chained to the wall. It ran almost the whole length of the room, allowing her plenty of running and fighting space.  The girl punched, kicked and one time while he was raping her, she almost managed to wrap the chain around his neck and strangle him. He will admit he allowed himself to hold back with his strength for quite some time. 

He waited until Arya was tiring, bleeding fast enough to make her nearly faint before torturing her. This is where the begging comes in usually, but not this girl. He would hold up the pliers and tell her he would only take one thing if she would beg him. Every time the girl would hiss out for him to fuck himself. With delight, Sandor would stick the pliers into the flame of his torch. Then he would begin to work until Arya was foaming at the mouth, eyes rolling. He would pick a new item and offer her mercy if she would beg. The same delightful answer.

Sandor thought for sure when he got out the special dildo he has made but rarely used, that would break her. Instead the little punk actually sneered, "What, your own dick doesn't work well enough that you needed to bring special help?" He used his new toy in every hole she had and still not a single plea for mercy. Not once did he gag her or stop her from attempting to injure him or insult him. He loved every bite mark, every wound she made, it only excited him more.

At one point, Sandor heard his brother's voice from the doorway, "Taking your time to delay seeing me or because this one is that good?" He turned away from Arya, who was grateful for the small reprieve. She started to whimper and began to crawl away towards a corner, the chain dragging behind her. Sandor grinned up at his brother and said honestly, "This is the best one I have ever had. Best birthday present ever. Please let me take my time? I will come see you right afterwards, I promise." 

Sighing, Gregor responded, "We are breaking in the new slave anyway. Can't leave Ramsay to do it on his own, he hates Pretty Thing. I will send Ramsay to go get some more provisions." Sandor turned back to the girl cringing in the corner. As he slowly went towards her on hands and knees like some beast, he growled. The fear in her eyes grew and the tears poured down. He was sure this was it, she would beg now and a tiny piece of him was almost disappointed. Then the girl tried to weakly sling her length of chain at him. "Fuck off. What are you a werewolf?"

Sandor whooped with laughter and rewarded the girl with some water. He didn't want to have her dehydrated, then her voice wouldn't work and it would weaken her too quickly. Arya lasted two days. To memorialize his best prey ever, Sandor plans to spend weeks carefully preparing her. He will hang her face in his favorite torture room and he will use his taxidermy skills on her body. That way he can still fuck her, well at least for a while. As long as he doesn't over do it like with one other victim...Gregor eventually told him it was ruined and made him burn it.


	26. Epilogue

Loras was shoved into Reek's old cell, now his new home. Ramsay took away a small torn dirty stuffed squid then sneered, "I will bring you some dog food when I remember to feed you." Gregor filled the doorway to the tiny space and shook his head. "No Ramsay. I don't trust you around him yet. This one is not yours, you aren't to touch him without my permission. If he is too broken then he can't be useful." He had a torn sleeping bag with a blanket, both stiff with old blood.

He was left in the red light from tiny bulbs on strings near the ceiling. It painted the stone into wet blood and shadows seemed to grow and dance. Gregor had snapped bones back in place and wrapped his hands and feet tightly so they would grow the way he wanted them to. He stitched any cuts then slathered them in antibiotics. Forcing Loras to swallow large pills full of vitamins and antibiotics, Gregor gave him a full bottle of water to finish. Then Gregor tossed a blue carton into the little room, filled with beef jerky and small bottles of water. "I think you already can figure out what the small pail next to the sleeping bag is for."

After the second day and night, Loras could hear Reek clearly next to him. A few more days and he could see him too. By the time that door opened again Loras was speaking back to him. Sometimes Loras would forget that only he could see and hear Reek. It amused them all that he seemed to talk to himself an awful lot. When Gregor would visit him, he would crawl to him gratefully, to see another person. He would kiss his boots and then Gregor would make him clean out his pail. Only after Loras has cleaned his room and Gregor hoses him off does he start to play with his pet. With care, the giant would feel which bones he could re-break, thrilling to the lovely screams. Loras has learned that there really is no end to the degradation. Gregor has done things to him that Loras never dreamed could happen to anyone.

Reek assures him that he isn't suffering anything he hasn't. It took some time before Gregor finally allowed him to leave the cave. Loras got to live with the brothers at their house. He slept in the locked basement where he has his own cot and blanket. Even a small dresser with the two outfits in it that Gregor gave him. This is where he stays when the brothers are both not home or when Gregor doesn't want him in the bedroom. Loras has become very good at cleaning and cooking. He keeps his mouth shut except to respond to Reek sometimes. Sometimes Gregor shares his pet with Sandor. Reek laughed in Loras's ear while he had been on his hands and knees between the two. It has become easier not to think of his old name, it has no meaning here. He only responds to Pretty Thing now, even to Reek.

This will be the third hunt that he has assisted in and he hates them already. He knows his role and waits to play it. Three drunken college kids came towards him. A blonde bitch, a self important looking jock with a fake freaking hand and a dwarf. Really? As Loras ignored the jibes the kids made about the jittery boy with deformed fingers and a horrid shuffling walk, he worried. In spite of the drunken stares, all three had flint hard eyes, they were not easily intimidated. I hope they are taken down hard and fast, Pretty Thing thought and he yelled his sentence then hid in the little room. He heard Reek his into his ear, "They look like survivors too. Which one will be the one you should worry about?" He shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please check out some of my other horrors.  
> Counting Sins  
> Watch, Listen and Learn  
> Field Trip  
> Clown Season  
> Fright House

**Author's Note:**

> Music that was blaring into my ear-holes while I write with a sadistic glee:  
> Comatose by Skillet  
> Coming Undone, Freak On A Leash by Korn  
> Nine Inch Nails  
> Marylin Manson  
> Disturbed  
> Stay by Shakespeare's Sister  
> Godsmack  
> Alice Cooper


End file.
